Questions to freedom
by Ca Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart
Summary: Me no no own Trigun! ::Chappy 11 up, WAAAAI!!:: Anywayz, Vash is trapped, and needs help from you authors! Wolfwood and Knives have now crashed the scene! Please R/R!
1. Where the phooey am I?!?

200 Questions to Freedom

Vash contemplated his situation.

The blonde gunman was currently sitting in a white nothingness, and knew not of any other way to describe it. The complete silence was freakishly unnerving as well. 

A couple hours before, Vash was traveling home from an uneventful trip to the donut shop. He had chatted with the clerk for quite a while, and night was descending.

It was awfully quiet in the park he was walking through; all the children had left for home. They feared staying until dark – all of the freaks emerged and grew active around then. Yes, this was a peaceful day, and one worth living for. 

The leaves in a tree rustled. Funny, there wasn't even a breeze… Concluding that it was a cat (particularly Kuroneko), Vash walked on, unfazed. It was when BANG, something hit! It hit really HARD on the back of his head, and a net soon fell to envelope him. With the last of his consciousness, Vash looked up to see a blurry figure, laughing triumphantly. But, feeling very dizzy, Vash passed out.

That was a rather odd encounter…but with who, or, as Vash ventured, what? The vagabond was soon to find out…

Suddenly, the complete whiteness was broken, and a portal revealed itself. Eager to escape, Vash hopped to his feet and began to get away, when he heard a voice, "Not so fast, Vash the Stampede!"

He paused. Was this his captor? The voice sounded feminine, and if his ears still work as well as they used to, she sounded awfully young.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Why, I am –"

A person walked out of the shadow of the doorway. Vash's estimates were right, the girl was young, looking only about thirteen years old. She had dark brown hair of medium length, with matching eyes that twinkled with victory. Her shirt was black, with the word 'Hollywood' printed on the front, and navy blue jeans ran down the length of her legs and over the top of her blue sneakers. She crossed her arms, "I'll bet you wanna know why you're here."

"Well, yeah! That, and who you are."

"I am known as Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart, but since that's a mouthful, I go by Ca as well. Welcome to my domain."

Vash's voice grew flat, "Gee, I love how you decorated it."

"Oh be quiet! I haven't decided what to do with this room yet. But! I have plans for you."

"What do you mean?"

The girl gestured to left, "See all those people?"

Vash's eyes widened as he saw the multitude of fanfic readers, some of them staring at him, "How couldn't I?!"

"Well, they get to ask you questions!"

"Wha?????"

"Yeah! They ask you any question they want, and you answer, and there's no fifth amendment!"

"GASP! You're a lot freakier than you look! But why?"

"Cuz you're cute, and it's fun randomly torturing anime characters."

"Will I ever get out?"

Ca pondered a moment. Finally, an idea came, "Well…I suppose. After 200 questions, you may leave."

"200?!?!?!?!?"

"Take it or leave it, bub."

"Can I ask for something?"

"What?"

"Do I have to be here all by myself?"

"Hmm…."

"Pwease?" He pulled off a set of puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, but you better be grateful that your puppy-dog eyes are really good! Every 25 questions, you'll get a buddy that you are familiar with. Fair?"

"Yay! This won't be complete hell after all!"

Yes folks, you can now ask Vash questions! Here are a few things you should know:

- One review = one question. So it won't help if you ask Vash 10 different questions in one review, cuz that'll just……give him more to answer. (Not that that's bad…)

- Please, this fic is rated PG-13, and I'd like to keep it that way.

- The characters that will be joining him are Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood, Rem, and Knives. (In no particular order) Sorry folks, but I'm not familiar with any other characters…I just know who Legato, but not too well. But, you might be able to contact him through Knives…

Well that's it…enjoy, and let's help Vash get his arse outta here! (But do we really want to?) (Vash: Hell, it gives this a plot so that it can't get deleted!) (Ca: Good enough for me!)


	2. Ah! Many many boxes of donuts, yum!

A/N: Whoo, 5 overnight reviews! OO; This'll be interesting.

Vash: -_-; Oh boy.

Ca: See? It's your first day!

Vash: I'm so excited.

Ca: But they adore you so much! 

Vash: …….Really?

Ca: *gets an idea* Most of them are girls.

Vash: *perks up* Are they cute?!?

Ca: How should I know, this is the internet!

Vash: oh…

Ca: Now for our first question!

Question:

**is the first to raise her hand**  
Ne, ne, Vash!! **runs up and grabs his arm, tugging on it**  
I GOT THE FIRST QUESTION!!!  
  
...  
  
... **sly grin**  
  
... Do you love Meryl? Do ya? HUH?!?! WE KNOW YOU DO, DON'T LIE!!!!

- Lynda-chan

Answer:

Ca: Lol, they're getting personal already! ^o^

Vash: What fun.

Ca: Well, answer it, o' great gunman!

Vash: Okay then.

Ca: *listens intently*

Vash: Of course I love her! She's one of my best friends!

Ca: *falls over anime style* 

Vash: ^_^ Ha ha. 

Ca: Well…you're a barrel of fun.

Vash: I know.

Question:

My question: In episode 4 (Love & Peace) we see Vash with a set of headphones and dancing into a bar filled with gunman. Exactly what song were you listening too? (I know this question is sort of dumb but I can't think of anything else to ask.)

-Solomon

Answer:

Vash: Ooooooh, I like this question! :D

Ca: lol

Vash: If you listen REALLY hard –

Ca: Which I did –

Vash: You'll recognize that it's the song 'Carrot and Stick'.

Ca: Interesting, ne?

Question:

*blinks* Can I bring you out on a date if I bribe you with doughnuts?

-Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Vash: *gets starry eyed* DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *O*

Ca: *sweatdrop*

Vash: Ah……………………sweet pastry goodness…

Ca: Ummm……Vash??????

Vash: *looks up* Wha???

Ca: The question?

Vash: What? Oh! Well…I suppose one date wouldn't hurt…um…Saturday at 7:00 sound good?

Ca: We'll see…^^;

Question:

I have a very important question for Vashy-washy-bashy-sashy...whom I love very much. ^^; *holds out a box of donuts and a tootsie roll pop* How many licks does it take to get the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?

-Katrina Mama

Answer:

Vash: Um…lemme see…

Ca: Wow Vash, it's your first day and you already have two boxes of donuts…

Vash: ^_^ This isn't so bad after all! I've got a date too!

Ca: *sweatdrop*

Vash: Anyways, I shall now baffle all with my superior intelligence –

Ca: lol

Vash: Shut up! Anyways, I think… *starts licking the tootsie pop*

::4 hours later::

Ca: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Vash: I've got it! It takes approximately 8163940274559294794956 licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop!

Ca: Zzz…wha?

Question:

Too bad she took this. *Waves around angel shooter* Why do you carry this around if you even hate the SIGHT of blood, anyway?

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer:

Vash: No she can't! That's a fake! Mine's still here, see?

Ca: Vash…ur bordering upon a spoiler…

Vash: Oh that's right…

Ca: Ah well! I put a warning above!

Vash: Okees.

Ca: Anyways, that's a real one.

Vash: OO;

Ca: Leggy-kun is suffering…difficulty problems…

Vash: *owl eyes*O____o;

Ca: ^_^

Vash: Anyhow Shadow, I carry it around cuz it's kind of a natural phenomenon type thingy…you get it, right?

Ca: Thanks for stoppin' by!

Question:

I have a question, Vash-san! Can I borrow you for my fic to be paired with Usagi from Sailormoon? Pwease? *puupy eyes, too*

-Michiko Tsukihiro

Answer:

Vash & Ca: Ah! It's Michi-chan! :D

Vash: Is Usagi cute?

Ca: I'm sure you'd think so. She runs around in a miniskirt with a lil' sailor-like outfit.

Vash: *__* Okees. I've no problem with that!

Ca: *sweatdrop*

Question:

this is a very creative idea. Congradulations. this is the ifrts time I saw anything like it, so I commend your originality. I would just like to ask Vash if he actually ever considered starting a family of his own, instead of just joining the llives of others? He does deserve to actually live his own life for once, he has done enough and deserves rest. So please, I would like to ask the other readers not to torture him, he has Meryl for that. ^_~ I don't think I would want to ask Legato anything, except if his hair color was natural. Knives-sama I have a bunch of questions for, but I will waite until he arives. Keep up the good work Ca, and don't overwork yourself.

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Ca: Gasp! Why thank you! :D I'm very greatful for your concern!

Vash: Ah! Someone who cares for my well being! Domo Arigotou, Princess! Meryl doesn't really torture me, I think it's kinda funny when she gets mad…^^;

Ca: She's a lot like me. Freaky…

Vash: OO; That is…um anyways… I've never really thought of actually settling down… It's just…Ca?

Ca: What?

Vash: Can I spill a spoiler?

Ca: Okees.

Vash: Well, I've got this odd longevity, and I know I'd outlive any girl I'd settle down with…It'd break my heart to see another loved one die… ;_;

Ca: *pats him in the back* It's okay V-san…

Vash: Plus -! *Perks up* If I got married, I wouldn't be able to flirt with all those cuties out there! 

Ca: X__x;

Vash: ^_^.

Ca: *sigh* Say…that was a pretty good start! Sorry if this started out a bit boring, but it'll get better, I promise. As for the additional characters – I shall let the author population vote on who will be arriving next. Your choices are as follows: Wolfwood, Knives, Milly, and Meryl, k? As we get nearer and nearer to 25 questions, I shall announce the votes in each new chapter. It'll continue on that way until we get to…200 questions of freedom! J Have a nice day!

Vash: And done forget to review, vote, and ask questions! I wanna get outta here! 

Ca: ^^; 


	3. Some philosophical moments with El Vashi...

A/N: Ah! You folks are all so generous! ^__^ Ca grovels humbly.

Vash: ^__^. I got lotsa doughnuts today! 

Ca: -_-; You really need to get over those… *gets an image of Vash a REALLY fat, hairy old guy* Ugh… *shudders*

Vash: ?

Question:

Wolfwood! anyways, I'm curios as to why you get paired up with so many people, *Spoiler!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When you're 131 at the end of the series! You'll outlive them all! Another one, why are you always blamed, like in one area, they blow up a cliff, you get blamed!

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer: 

Ca: Shadow, you didn't need the big space. Everyone in this category have seen at least Episode 1.

Vash: Hm, I'm curious to that too!

Ca: ^_^ I'm partial to pairing you with either Wolfywood or Meryl myself…

Vash: I think it's cuz different fangirls think I'm meant for different people, cuz everyone thinks a little bit differently from everyone else… 

Ca: The stuff at the bottom goes with the question…

Vash: Oh! Well, that makes for a more dramatic story I suppose…

Ca: He wouldn't outlive EVERYONE. Some out there like pairing him with Knives…^^ Those can be pretty good.

Vash: O___O. I don't do THAT with my own brother!

Ca: Deal with it. 

Question:

Knives has to be the first character to be put in that room.... thingy....... because he's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! anyhoo... *ahem!* vash, can you stand on your head? i know this is kinda weird, but, then again, so am i! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Greeneyed Monster

Answer: 

Vash: *sweatdrop*

Ca: Lol, hi Greeneyed! I was wondering when you'd get here!

Vash: I can't stand on my head.

Ca: Why not?

Vash: Because it's round and I'd mess up my hair. -_-. Duh.

Ca: Um…that makes sense…I suppose…

Question:

Yay! I get a date with Vash-kun! *Gives him a box of doughnuts* I got another question....  
  
Boxers or Briefs? (it was bound to come up...)

- Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Vash: Woohoo, I've got a date! See ya tomorrow night Ruby! ;)

Ca: I think I'll stay out of this one…

Vash: Please do. *Munches on a donut*

Ca: -_-; 

Vash: Would you like to find out for yourself? ^^;

Ca: !!! You perv! *Slaps him*

Vash: Augh, you are like Meryl…btw, boxers. Briefs give me wedgies.

Ca: . Dork.

Vash: *sticks his tongue out* Stalker.

Question:

*Swishes tail and purrs* Ohh! Fun! *Raises paw* I've got questions!  
First, the fun questions:  
  
1. Mr. Stampede, do you have a favorite kind of donut? I'm partial to chocolate-covered mini-donuts, myself, but what is yours?   
  
2. Do you read much? Have any favorite books? Lord of the Rings? (Wait, that's my favorite)...so, ya read, any?   
  
Second, deep spiritual and political stuff:   
  
3. Do you believe in God? (Feel free to skip this).  
  
4. What is the MEANING OF LIFE?   
  
5. How do you think we might be able to solve the Middle East Peace Crisis?   
  
And, I wouldn't be me if I didn't include a morbid question:   
  
6. Your scars...those metal staples you have...ever think of getting those removed? Or are they basically holding your flesh togehther so that it's impossible?   
  
And, a question for Knives:   
  
1. Have you ever stopped to really think about your actions? Isn't it obvious to you that your brother does not want the "Eden" that you are trying to create by killing all the "spiders"? Don't you realize that if you succeed, he will not be happy in your version of a perfect world?

-Lady Shadowcat

Answer:

Vash: Indeed I do! :D Sugar glazed!

Ca: Lol, Shadowcat reminds me of Milly with the 'Mr. Vash' thing…

Vash: Well…I can't read Japanese or English very well…sometimes though, I read a little fanfiction. There are some pretty good authors out there! No books though, too long.

Ca: Favorite story on FF.N?

Vash: Um…oh! I like 'Gossamer Wings and Sweet Tasting Things'! Ca has to read some of the big words though… *grins a bit sheepishly*

Ca: *pats his back* There there, at lease you're fairly literate.

Vash: Do I? Well, I know Nick does, but I'm not really all that religious…I do a little though, for Nick's sake.

Ca: Awwwww…how cute! ^_^

Vash: What???

Ca: You both are such a good pair!

Vash: DON'T even start with that. Anyways, the meaning of life…is to live it to the fullest.

Ca: *owl eyes* REALLY????????????

Vash: Yep.

Ca: How…biglyishly spiffy…

Vash: ?

Ca: ^__^

Vash: Wha? I wholly believe it could, but fill me in: what's the Middle East Peace Crisis? 

Ca: *sniffles* Stupid Osama Butt Laden…

Vash: …………I'll just wait on what that was for… A morbid question? Um…okay…

Ca: *__* Scars b sexy

Vash: __X.; *ahem* ANYWAYS, the scars are permanent. No technology on Gunsmoke can get rid of them. And I need that one staple for that wound so it doesn't tear itself open again.

Ca: Ew! That's gross! *Thinks a second* …………………Does that thing ever get rusty after taking a shower?

Vash: *sweatdrop*

Ca: Knives isn't here right now…we can, however, save the question for when he's voted in though…^^; Sorry 'bout that…

Vash: Well…that's a very interesting question…

Ca: Stop reading your brother's mail!

Vash: Wha…?

Question:

Vash- *gives three doughnuts to Vash* That's for answering my first question. My second question is: *thinks for ten minutes* What is the best characteristic about Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood, and Knives? Answer them one at a time if you need too.  
  
*Looks at the people giving him weird looks* Hey! I've only seen episdoes 1-14 with the exception of a few spoilers.  
  
Ca- *looks in his pockets. Then looks up and laughs sheepishly* Sorry Ca. I don't have anything for you. But I must say you're doing good so far. With the writing idea and handling Vash.

-Solomon

Answer: 

Vash: Ah! More donuts for me! *Stuffs his face*

Ca: -_-; Well at least I don't have to spend anything to feed the guy…

Vash: Well, this is a pretty good one too! J Lesse now…

Ca: Prepare a grilled cheese sandwich folks, this might take a while.

Vash: It's his question! Anyhow, the best of Meryl is her iron determination. Nothing could stop her from getting the job done! 

Ca: Which makes me slightly unlike her.

Vash: Interupting cow.

Ca: Moo.

Vash: Okaaaaay… The best thing about Milly is her great sense of heart, hands down. I dunno if I said it before, but she's a hell of a lot smarter than she knows.

Ca: Milly's such a nice person! J

Vash: Stop that!

Ca: What?

Vash: Argh…-_-. Anyhow, onto Wolfwood. I think his compassion for children is really valueable, because so many times they're left in the shadows just for being a child.

Ca: Damn right! You go scar man! ^o^

Vash: Augh! -_-; Does anyone else know how annoying Ca is? 

Ca: ^_^ I do my best.

Vash: Um, alright. Knives? He's a toughie. He's got a strong opinion that practically can't be broken. I know he's only looking out for what's best for me but…erhem. I don't feel like going there right now…*sniff*

Ca: That's okay Solomon! I've only seen episodes 1-3 and read every spoiler there is! ^_____^ BTW, that's okay, I'll just filch a few of Vash's donuts later.

Vash: Not if I can help it! *Starts eating more of his donuts*

Ca: *sweatdrop* Whatever. But, thank you for the compliment! :D I'm doing my best for all of you out there!

Vash: Ditto!

Ca: Well, things are getting more interesting…peeps sure brought out the philosophical side of Vashie-san…*sniff*

Vash: Oh no, she's gonna start crying…(she's watching depressing music videos for Trigun)

Ca: *tears spew out like waterfalls* AHAAAA! That's SO sad!!!!!!!! ;__; Poor chibi Vashie-kun…poor Wolfy-san…*sniffles*

Vash: -_-; Sometimes, I'm not sure who the baka here is. 

Ca: *sniff* Well, the reports are as follows… Vash has answered a total of 12 reviews. That means 13 more and the next character will be brought in! :D

Vash: Woohoo!

Ca: And…there is currently 1 vote for Wolfwood and 1 vote for Knives…hmm…

Vash: Ah……at least I won't be the only guy here! J

Ca: I could be evil and invite Meryl in anyways.

Vash: -_-. I suppose.

Ca: I can't thank you all enough! Please keep reading, and I'll do my best to make this as entertaining as my preteen writing skills will allow!


	4. Oh! Did we mention many many donuts?

A/N: Dudios, second chappy today! Vash and I find this much fun!

Vash: We do?

Ca: Oh shut up, you KNOW you're having a fun time with these questions

Vash: …

Ca: ^__^ See?

Question:

Whee! That was quick! *Gives Vash a salad* You need something besides donuts...I'd give you a stairmaster, too, but I think you work off the calories pretty well by always running from people who try to kill ya...   
  
Thank you for answering my questions! This is fun! And just a warning to Vash in his fanfic-reading...don't read mine, except possibly the Gung-Ho-Guns Chatroom, because most of my fanfictions are scary, morbid, and sad and would scare him/break his heart.   
  
Anyways, a couple more questions...   
  
For Vash: If you ever get that bounty lifted, ever consider becoming a cop? I mean, you like to protect people and cops are infamous donut-fiends.   
  
And for Rem, if she shows up: Do you like science fiction? Did the romanticism of it inspire you in any way to join SEEDS? (Weird question, but it ties into a current fanfic of mine).   
  
I think I got my "Mr. Stampede" thing from possibly "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure"...when confronting Billy the Kid, "We're with you, Mr. The Kid!"   
  
I will shut up now! ~La!

-Lady Shadowcat

Answer:

Ca: I got insomnia last night so I woke up Vash to answer some questions early.

Vash: *gumbling*

Ca: Lol! He needs that salad… *the image of a really fat old Vash vegetating in front of the TV* Ugh…he REALLY needs that salad…

Vash: But I'm not fat!

Ca: Not yet you aren't.

Vash: *grumbles some more*

Ca: !!! I've read that chatroom one! That's funny as a gorilla bathed in cheese doin' break disco! XD

Vash: Um… *checks a dictionary for 'Ca lingo'* That means it's damn hilarious. I've never read it tho…

Ca: Lol, they got ICQ in heaven, didja know?

Vash: ………………no. 

Ca: Now you do.

Vash: -_-. Anyhow, being a cop sounds fun! J It just sounds…kinda scary! 

Ca: You'd be the perfect cop Vash.

Vash: Really?

Ca: She said donut fiend didn't she?

Vash: .,

Ca: Ooh, Rem's got mail… I think I'll hold onto this…

Vash: Rem…*whimper*

Ca: lol

Question:

Woo! Hi vashie san! your the apple of my eye but anyway heres my question(S)  
  
1) despite on how many donuts you stuff your face with, you ether never gain a pound and you always find the money or them why is that?  
  
2) Have you ever had a *moment* With Meryl?  
  
3) Have you seen the action figures of yourself, they always look sooo pissed.  
  
4) do you wanna quit donuts and try sushi or Mc donanlds?  
  
5) WHY DO YOU EAT DONUTS!? your not homper simpson ya'know  
  
6) I fyou really care about Knives and all this saving mankind thing why don't you sit down together and talk it over, maybe you can sort something out.  
  
I also want Knives to come in1 ^_^ laters!

-Gem-sama

Answer:

Vash: Really? I am?

Ca: …You have a red coat.

Vash: Shut it Toki girl.

Ca: ? Okaaaaaay…

Vash: I have high metabolism

Ca: Actually, leather makes ya look a lot skinnier than ya are…

Vash: -_-;. Whatever. (again) Anyhow, the donut clerk is lenient when I'm outta cash cuz I visit so often.

Ca: I think he has had a *moment* with Mer-mer…

Vash: *blushing* Nuh-uh!

Ca: Is it just me, or does Vash have more red on him than normal?

Vash: . Well, they probably look so pissed because Ca won't get off my case…

Ca: ^__^ That's cuz I like you so much!

Vash: sigh, the price for affection. No. I DON'T wanna quit donuts. That would be disobeying the donut god of sweetness.

Ca: (He's read 'The Adventures of K-chan and V-chan')

Vash: What if I am? I think I have a striking resemblence toward Bart.

Ca: *sweatdrop* riiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Vash: And I have tried talking to Knives, but he isn't one to sit down and talk… ;__;. 

Question:

Why dosen't everybody turn on you and turn you in for cash? I mean, why risk life and limb?

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer:

Vash: Well it's obvious!

Ca: Yeah! Vash's too hot to go to jail!

Vash: OO;. Nnnnnnooooooooooooo…It's cuz I'm such a great guy!

Ca: That too…

Question:

Yay! I will help to Vash's freedom, so he can eat donuts for the rest of his life. Okies, a question!   
  
Are there any types of food you enjoy, other than donuts? IS THERE???  
  
Anyway, answer the question! And, I have a gift for u!!!!!!!!! *hears a beeping noise, a truckload of donuts is loaded into the room* My friend knows people that make donuts! *grabs one and runs off* Buh-bye, Vash the cutie!!!!!!!!!!

-AnimeGirl

Answer:

Vash: GASP! Yay! :D I like donuts! Um………I also enjoy spaghetti! J Ca's mom cooks it juuuuust right!

Ca: ^_^

Vash: Woohoo, I have a new tag-name!

Ca: From now oh, Vash is no longer the Stampede and is now a cutie. ^^ But he always was!

Vash: Aw shucks… *swimming in donuts* Thanx! This should last a week or two…

Ca: Don't you mean a day or two?

Vash: There's a difference?

Question:

Well...o.o That's very informative! I'm all the more wiser now. *nods sagely*  
  
Anyway! My next question is...why, oh why, do you wear a red coat (though I know about the whole Rem thing e_e;) when you're the most wanted man on Gunsmoke? Isn't that like painting a target on your head? ^^;; Waving a flag in front of the bull? ...And now that I think about it, why does it take so darn long for someone to find you if you're a walking target with the most unique style...  
  
And something for Ca: If a pudding covered hippo came hurling through your door, and you had only five seconds to pick between the almighty weapon of impending doom and a pickle, what is the capital of Bosnia-Herzegovinia? ^^ *hands her a Wolfwood plushy for being shibby*

-Katrina Mama

Answer: 

Vash: Ah. We all learn something new everyday. 

Ca: The reason for the red target is that practically everyone on Gunsmoke is extraordinarily stupid.

Vash: Um…that sums it up really…that, and red really is my favorite color! Not just cuz it was Rem's!

Ca: Uh-huh… Well anyways… *reads the question* Hmmm…I'd hafta say the pink Bohemian belly-dancer Rosie O Donnel… (no offense 2 her fans, I'm hyper)…but I'm not too sure. Can I ask the audience?

Vash: *smacks forehead* 

Ca: *heart eyes* WOLFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vash: T__T.

Ca: *thinks for a moment* What's shibby?

Question:

Oh yeah, I forgot to add...I want Knives to appear cause he's oh-so much fun to harass with bothersome questions. ^^ *cheezy grin*

-Katrina Mama

Answer:

Ca: ok…O__o; Good lord, the next few chapters are gonna be REALLY strange if Knives wins…

Vash: *pouts* I won't get to read his mail…

Question:

Spoiler alert! My question contains a spoiler!  
  
So, Vash, I've always wondered: in the last episode, when Knives said you were a plant, what did he mean? Did he mean that you were a real actual plant, same kind of living being as trees and flowers and stuff? Or did he mean you were the same kind of being as those entities that keep Gunsmoke's ancient power plants running?  
  
Love and peace forever!

-Mighty Rikimaru

Answer:

Vash: Hey, Ca said spoilers were fine. Anyways… I would believe that he meant the ones that keep Gunsmoke's ancient power plants running.

Ca: -but he was a little off his rocker so he probably meant the ones that photosynthesize!

Vash: *whomps Ca* No!

Ca: -_-; Owchies…

Vash: !!! LOVE N' PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Question: 

Hi, it's me again, I would like to vote for Knivesu please, bring him in next time, please. Oh and Vashie, :;sniffs:;that's so sad. I'll gladly spend anytime with you in recovering from any hard times, I'll give you a hug whenever you need one ::gives him a hug and then a box of donuts:: er alright, I wanna ask you a few more questions  
1)what do you put in your hair?  
2)In the manga, is it ture that the reason you got a blond and black hair look was because you were using up most of your energy?  
3)would you ever date meryl?  
4)why do you wear leather on a desert planet?  
the next ones are reserved for Knives, Vash, don't you dare read them::gives him the look::is that clear?:;smiles:;anyway Ca, reserve these for Knives-sama, ok?  
1)Why did you order the gun hu guns to kill the plants on the ship that didn't land? isn't that hypocritical?  
2)where do you keep you bullets and stuff like that, your outfit doesn't seem to have pockets?  
3)can I be your loyal pet, please? I adore you,, and would do almost anything for you.

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Vash: *sniff* That's so sweet…^___^. Thank you! I personally believe that plaster of paris works best.

Ca: O_o;

Vash: ^^; Well anyhow, yep. That's true. Knives just sits on his butt all day drinkin' wine while I'm runnin' like nuts from his freakish minions…

Ca: (Ca has never read da manga)

Vash: Would I date Meryl? It would be nice it she'd stop hitting me every five seconds…

Ca: That's close to a negative.

Vash: Stop meddling in my love life!

Ca: But it's oh-so-interesting!

Vash: T.T. Go away Ca. I wear leather because cotton is itchy, polyester gives me rashes, and I detest using fur.

Ca: Ew…polyester rashes… 

Vash: *pouts s'more* Awwwwww! No fair!

Ca: *evil look to Vash* No no readies til Knives shows up.

Vash: He won't let me read em then!

Ca: Exactly.

Question:

Ah Vash-kun! ^_^ I'm back again! Can't wait for the date tomorrow ^_~ hahaha  
  
anyway another question:  
  
- People say you're 131 about ne? Well, this has to be wrong, you would be much older then that because of how you age. If you look about the age of 5-7 when they show flash backs 131 years ago (from the end of the show to when Knives and Vash first get to the planet) then for the years that it took you to mature to a 7 year old would roughly be around 25 years (human years)there for putting you at around 140!   
  
^_^ Unless I've mistaken something, and if I have someone please tell me ne?   
  
Anyway, that wasn't much of a question so I'll make another one: *spoiler*  
  
- Is there someway to make a cross bread of a human and a plant thingy like yourself?

-Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Vash: ;) Me neither. I've got a SPECIAL dinner planned! ^__^.

Ca: Oh boy.

Vash: ^^ Well…I've lost track of my birthdays…but I think I'm 139. And…I'm pretty sure you could get a cross breed… *blushes*

Ca: Oh oh! Me get scientific! (not really) If the plant subject was male (which I'm pretty sure of) –

Vash: Are you insulting me?

Ca: Ummm…no. Anyways: -and the human subject was female, the human would have to have a high constitution and strength of will to carry the offspring. If it's vice-versa, I think the delivery would come out a-ok.

Vash: I see someone paid attention in the reproduction section in science…

Question:

**runs from very far away and glomps Vash**  
AIIIII~!!  
... Sniffles. You like my story?!? Wow... How is that possible? O_o;;  
**raises hand** I vote in Meryl.  
**strokes chin** And another question.  
The Angel Arm feathers. Are they soft and fluffy, or are they hard and brittle?  
... Could I borrow some to make a pillow?!? YAY!! A VASH ANGEL ARM PILLOW!!!

-Lynda-chan

Answer:

Vash: Augh! *Thrown back from the impact*

Ca: lol

Vash: Well yeah! You characterize me and Wolfwood so well! Anything's possible! J 

Ca: Ooh! Quite a creative question that is!

Vash: I don't use my Angel Arm much…so it's not matured and has soft fluffy feathers. Since it's not matured yet, it kinda hurts to bring it out (let alone pluck it,) but when I'm feelin' up to it, I can try to get ya some feathers…J

Ca: Aw, how sweet! :D

Question:

I come once again bearing gifts. *hands five doughnuts to Vash and six to Ca*. You deserve it Ca seeing as Vash is always getting boxes after boxes. But my question for Vash is:  
  
(hesitates) I really hate to bring this up...why were you so upset about shooting Legato? I mean I know how much you hate killing and I know you must have thought Rem was upset with you but you have to admit that things would have turned out a lot worse if you kept him alive. What's in the past is in the past.  
  
Well I'll bring even more things when my question is answered. Keep it up you two.  
  
Oh and before I forget I vote for Meryl to be brought back. I picked this at random believe it or not. C ya.

-Solomon

Answer:

Ca: Yay! Thankies!

Vash: I thought you were concerned about your fat mass.

Ca: Oh, raspberries to that! Compared to you, I'm a rail!

Vash: That's cuz I'm buff.

Ca: Well…I have author powers of doom!

Vash: Hmmm…good enough. ………As for Legato…

Ca: …he scares the cheese outta me…

Vash: *sniff* I know it would have but…I wish I didn't have to kill. It makes me feel so cold, and empty inside. Everyone deserves a chance…right?

Ca: Mn-hmm… *patting Vash's back* S'ok V-man! The Legato fans revived him, so it doesn't matter!

Vash: I still killed him.

Ca: *sigh*

Ca: Well, that was a quiet closing. *Sniff* I'm listening to depressing music again…

Vash: …

Ca: Well anyhow, the question count is 22! After the next chapter, the next character shall appear! :D

Vash: *sigh*

Ca: If I were a rabbit, my ears would be drooping a bit…(It's so heart-breaking so see such a great guy sad…) Well, the vote counts are:

One for Wolfie-san

Four for Knives-kun

Two for Meryl-chan

Say, it's all multiplying! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Vash: …

Ca: Well, keep in mind that there are NO double voting until I say the polls are open again. Got it? Thanx. 

Vash: I wish I had a new CD player…

Ca: *sweatdrop* Er…I hope you all are enjoying this! Please R/R, this is the last time to cast votes for any who haven't. C ya'all til then! ;D


	5. Vash the Cutie: Wanted for Being so...we...

A/N: Huh…I've run out fun stuff to say…darn…

Vash: Hahaha! *I* still have funny stuff to say!

Ca: Like what?

Vash: ……If I told you, you'd steal my idea.

Ca: -_-;

Question:

*looks at the votes* I vote for Wolfwood because he's cool and....he's....spify....and he errr....is cool! (not as cool as Vash though^^)  
  
Thanks for answering my questions guys. And I have another one:  
  
- Did Knives get his rabies shots? I think he's really cool but those scary faces he makes reminds me of a dog who has rabies....If he hasn't gotten his shots you should bring him and I think I know how to make him calm down so he'll stop trying to kill the 'spiders'...get him fixed^_^ might as well if you're bringing him to the vet ne?  
  
Oh and Vashu-kun^_^ pick me up at my house around 7:00 ok^^ see you then!

-Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Ca: Lmao!!! 

Vash: Well…I don't have rabies shots either…Well then again, perhaps Knives *is* due for another check-up.

Ca: OO; Get Knives fixed?!? Do you KNOW what they DO when you get a dog fixed?!?!?

Vash: Sounds pretty bad…what?

Ca: It's almost exactly like a guy getting castrated!

Vash: O___O. Good lord bejeezus!

Ca: I know…^^

Vash: Well, we're probably going to get Knives a check-up, but I don't know about being so cruel as to 'fix' him… C ya tonight! ;D

Ca: Sigh. At least I can leave this room and talk to Wolfie when I wanna…

Question:

*hands a box of doughnuts to Vash and Ca* I love making people happy.  
  
Oh yeah the question: I didn't see all of the last episode but I saw in a music video you left your gun and coat. WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR COAT BEHIND? THAT THING WAS SO KICK-ASS. Sorry. But if you don't want it I'll take it. I've been looking everywhere for one of those.

-Solomon

Answer: 

Vash: More donuts! ^__^.

Ca: I'm getting a little tired of them…aren't you Vash?

Vash: ……………NO! ^________________________________^.

Ca: Sigh.

Vash: Look! *Puts on his sunglasses* ^o______________o^.

Ca: *sweatdrop*

Vash: I left the coat and gun behind because Knives generates body heat, and I was carrying him. Two bodies' worth of heat, a trenchcoat, a bodysuit, and two suns beating down on you is really kinda…hot. I didn't have transportation, and I couldn't take off my body suit –

Ca: Sure ya coulda! ^___^ 

Vash: O__o; Ummmm…no. I still want the coat, cuz I went back and got it. Milly might be able to tailor one just like mine for you though.

Question:

*Stamps foot* Shoot. Knives is coming.*Sheepish grin, almost a rip-off of Vash's* Oh well. Wolf sends his sincerieties. *Throws cross* It's out of ammo, though. Not that you'd use it, anyway. Anyway, why do you feel inclined to be a pacifist? Most people with a bounty on their head use guns. Trying to save bullets......it would've been hard to spend that money if you were dead.

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer:

Ca: Well…Wolfie's getting more votes this chapter…

Vash: Hmmm… Did Nick really send this? He seemed awfully attatched to it…

Ca: Heh…*sees Wolfwood checking EVERYWHERE for his cross punisher* …that paints a funny picture…

Vash: !!! It's my philosophy! I hate death, violence, bloodshed… I figure that if I aim to kill as well, true peace is one step farther from true………………………*does the finger crossing thing* …LOVE N' PEACE! Instead, I work on my skills in dodging and deflecting bullets.

Ca: Well…amen to that…

Question:

Okay, I'm reviewing too much! I gotta give other peeps chances for questions! This is mostly just a ramble, anyway.   
I did make a vote for Rem. I want Knives to show up, and Rem.   
Um...to some of the questions posted, I have written fanfics answering those... "Collateral" is a short angst piece about Knives reflecting on killing Plants, and I wrote "Loveblind" to ressurect a kinder, gentler Legato - a supernatural romance thingy between him and a lady Plant. As for Vash and Knives being only 131 years old, remember what Steve said aboard the SEEDS ship about "Look how much they grew in a year!"... unnatural aging, my friend. Ain't that cool?   
As for manga, I've read a little, found some downloadable translated manga, and I have an in-Japanese volume of Trigun Maximum 3 autographed by Nightow that my boyfriend got me special from Otakon. Yes, be jealous!   
Okay, I should stop rambling and give questions:  
  
Vash:   
  
1: Do you have any particular favorite brand of bullets?   
  
2: I am still mystified at how you can stand wearing full body leather AND that heavy coat in the desert...I understand that it would be nice to wear in the winter, but in the SUMMER? I happen to live in southern Arizona, which has a climate a lot like that of Planet Gunsmoke...I wear heavy coats in the winter, but I could not stand even having what you wear on for 2 minutes in the summer! How do you keep from heat exhaustion?!!  
  
And, another questy for Geranium Girl, if she shows up:   
  
Rem, are you aware after your death that you saved the world? How does that feel? Ya feel spezzzzial?

-Lady Shadowcat

Answer:

Ca: Quite alright! Vash has enough time for everyone! And…I have a reason for wanting 25 questions too…

Vash: Why? 

Ca: That way, I can get Rem's cell phone number! ^__^ Then, I can call her anytime I want to!

Vash: !!! Rem…! Can I talk to her too??????????? *Puppy dog eyes*

Ca: . I wish you'd stop that. Yes, you can.

Vash: Yay! :D

Ca: GASP! Where did you find the downloadables? (I'm still getting the real thing tho; I wanna own it for myself!)

Vash: I don't really have a favorite brand…bullets are made to kill, but are nessisary to survive, at times. I just get the cheapest I can get. As for it being hot, this red duster's actually a lot lighter and thinner that you would expect. Plus, it's stylish! J

Ca: Well, I'll be sure to call Remmy-chan next chapter… (geez, next chapter's gonna be REALLY long if Knives wins…^^;)

Question:

Vash, don't be sad. Lagato had YOUR ARM. He shouldn't have had it in the first place. And... *gives CD player and random CDs to Vash* I have lots of money to burn. ^_^ And, I want Wolfwood to come in next. Also, question.  
  
You wear that coat so long and often, wouldn't it start to smell? Or do you have some special method for the stink. If so, tell me! I need to know!!!  
  
And, if there are any video games hidden in Gunsmoke, do you like them? If not, BUY SOME GAMES!  
  
Okay, that's all, Vash the cutie. Also, are you free any time this month? I'd like to go do something with you, date or not. *gives 10 boxes of donuts* Buh-bye! 

-Zam, weirdest girl ever

Answer:

Vash: Sigh. I suppose…!!! A CD player! :D

Ca: Hey Vash, one's got 'Carrot and Stick' on it!

Vash: *squeals of glee*

Ca: *sweatdrop* Well, that's his way of saying thanks…

Vash: *listening to Carrot and Stick* My coat never stinks! I use Febreeze. It smells gooooooooooood. ^o__o^. Video games? Gunsmoke isn't that advanced yet…

Ca: That, and most Gunsmokeans are too excruciatingly stupid to think of anything creative to be an interesting game.

Vash: I've got a date tonight, but other than that, I've got time to do other stuff. We could go have a picnic at Wolfwood's orphanage…or something. Whatever ya want. J

Ca: Okay Vash, I'm restricting your donut eating. 

Vash: OO; Nnnnnnnnno! 

Ca: Yes. It's for your own good. Only one box per chapter.

Vash: *pouts* I was having a good day too…

Question:

Wheeeee! Questions! I like this idea! ^_^ I vote for Wolfwood, by the way.  
  
*hands Vash a big box full of sugar glazed donuts* Not exactly the most creative gift, but it gets the job done. ^_^; Anyways, since it looks like Knives is gonna be the first one to show up, my first question goes to both Vash and Knives!  
  
1) How do you two feel about being paired up in fanfics? How does Vash feel 'bout VashxWolfwood fics? (when Wolfwood shows up, ask him what he thinks about being paired up w/ Vash, please!)  
2) Vash! If I challenged you to a staring contest, would you accept?!  
3) And can you teach me that Dodgeball thing you did in episode 12? I want to scare small children with it like you did. :D

-Aru

Answer:

Vash: Ah! My favorite! …………Too bad SOME Meryl-ish fiend isn't letting me have anymore this chapter…

Ca: Oh, save it. You can have them next chapter……Well…Wolfwood's making a heavy come back this chapter, so Knives might be put on hold…

Vash: Ugh, I get really frightened when people pair me with Knives.

Ca: There are some out there that are really good though…

Vash: OO;. But most of them are NC-17 rated, Ca!

Ca: *blushes*

Vash: *even BIGGER owl eyes* Ca!!!!!! You're not supposed to be reading that stuff for like…four years!

Ca: Shut up, I'm mature about it.

Vash: -_-. Sigh. Me and Nick? Well I dunno…

Ca: I like that one! ^_^ A lot!

Vash: …we're best buddies. I love him, but as my pal, ya know? I'm telling you people, I'm as straight as a ruler.

Ca: Okees, I'll keep in mind to ask him.

Vash: ??? Well, I suppose I'd accept…but I can't really stare at you from here…

Ca: Vash! Teach me how to scare small children with dodgeballs too!

Vash: I was scaring those kids?

Ca: Well YEAH…

Vash: ………

Question:

Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssshh!!!! *glomps* Can I bear your children?!?! **gives him five boxes of Donuts* Pleaaaaasssie!?! *starry eyes*

- S-chan

Answer:

Vash: Oof! O___o.

Vash: o___O.

Vash: O__O Good lord!

Ca: OO; Ditto…

Vash: Erm… I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet…It's a huge responsibility, and I dun wanna get into it too soon…

Ca: Weeeeeeeeeell… I was actually waiting for someone to ask something like that…

Vash: *blushes*

Ca: I shall tally the votes!

::Elevator Music Ensues (EME)::

Wolfwood-san: 3

Knives-kun: 5

Meryl-chan: 2

Ca: Looks like it's Knives!

Vash: Uh-oh…

Ca: ^_^ Well, We've hit 29 questions, that means 4 will be donated to the cause of getting the second new character! The poll board is wiped clean, so now you can vote for Wolfwood, Meryl, or Milly! (This time, I think I'll be nice enough as to let Legato in if he wins…) Since it'll take 40 questions to get to the next character, you subtract 4, and so it's only 36! What fun!

Vash: Yay! I'm not alone with this creepy author girl!

Ca: -_-; Be carful as to what ya say…


	6. The Special Appearance of Knives...........

A/N: Whoo, heavy lack of reviews from chappy 5, but I've got Knives on the team now, and he's gotta answer all his questions from past reviews… BTW, all his questions from past reviews (when it was just Vash) count as extra.

Knives: Vash, explain to me as to WHY we can't just destroy this pitiful little human.

Vash: *sniffles* Love n' peace, remember?

Knives: Screw that!

Ca: Sorry, but your angel arms are dysfunctional as long as you're in this room.

Knives: *grumbles*

Ca: ^_^ I love having the edge… Well, we'll start with the questions intended for this chapter and then I'll go to the reserved ones.

Question:

Wolfwood!x1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Okay, now:  
Ca: Don't feel guilty. He's just sugar high. NC-17s aren't to be taken... hell, forget it! (Goes to his r rated story)  
Knives: *Throws angel arm to Vash, Blows Raspberry* Nyuh! Now if only Vash wasn't a pacifist.... Stupid now one armed knives......  
Vash: Fine, give him back his arm.... You bear a striking resemblence to.......*Holds up HUUUUUUUUUGE RPG Leader poster* All of these people.  
~Shadow and dark promise

Answer:

Ca: Um…okay then. ^_^

Vash: I was NOT sugar high!

Knives: *snicker* …! You pathetic human! *Growls* You dare disobey me?

Ca: But…you never told him anything…

Knives: Shut up insect!

Ca: Well actually, since I'm a spider, I'm an arachnid…

Knives: -_-; Vash, gimme my angel arm back or I'll have to TICKLE you.

Vash: OO; You don't have to threaten, I was gonna give it back anyways…

Knives: …………………………*has an arm in his lap*

Vash: What? I gave it back, just like you asked!

Knives: …………………………

Ca: *turns into a nurse* I'll fix it! 

Knives: *holds the dismembered arm possessively* No way in HELL you're touching me!

Ca: -_-; Don't make me use this… *brings out a mallet*

Knives: -_- Vash, are all young female humans so…………unreasonable?

Vash: Yep. Anyways…do I really resemble that many people?

Ca: I think Knives is the striking resemblence of Cid Highwind from FF7…

Knives: I do NOT resemble humans.

Ca: Of course you don't dear.

Knives & Vash: O___O O___O.

Question:

*sneaks up from behind and glomps both Vash and Knives* Hey!! Ok, first I vote for Wolfwood for the next person. Now, Vash are you virgin? And Knives, who came up with the name GUN HO GUNS!?!  
Oh, and here is some brownies 'cuz I know you have been restricted on donuts. *skips away idiotically*

-nephthys_oracle

Answer:

Vash & Knives: WAH!

Vash: ^_^. That was fun!

Knives: That was not FUN. It was disgusting.

Vash: Awww, loosen up bro!

Knives: Hn.

Ca: *still working on Knives' arm*

Knives: *sees Vash's question* What an interesting question…

Vash: *beet red* Stop reading my mail! I didn't read your's!

Ca: Because I kept you from it…

Vash: -_-;. Ummmmm…

Ca: Just answer Vash, I'm sure you'll have a reason for virginity or lack of thus.

Vash: …………………I am……and that's cuz I dun want anyone to see me scars…

Ca: Awwwwwwwww…how cute…

Knives: Don't blame me. Blame the creators. I didn't get to name my minions…*pouts*

Ca & Vash: GASP! BROWNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Question:

Okay, again I'm voting for Wolfwood. And wow, febreeze. Okay, question.  
  
Vash, did Meryl ever use your head as a broom? She prolly did, it's not much different from what she usually does.  
  
Okayies, the picnic sounds fine. I'll bring donuts with us. ^_^ And, if there's anything you want, ask, okay? Bye, Vash the Cutie.  
  
-Zam, Lover of Bishonen

Answer:

Ca: FEBREEZE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Knives: O__o She's kookier than Legato on sugar!

Vash: …………I think they're neck n' neck…

Ca: Ahem.

Vash: ^^.

Ca: Answer. 

Vash: Oh…well, Meryl never did…I'm too heavy.

Knives: Would donuts have anything to do with it?

Ca: O__o *scary image again*

Vash: No, of course not! Whatever made you think that? ^o_________o^ Muscle is heavier that fat anyways. And…yay! This'll be fun, but could you bring chocolate cake too? :) Yours is really good.

Question:

Sorry. No doughnuts today due to the new restriction.  
  
Now that I know a little more about your jacket I think I'll ask about your shades. Where did you buy those? I've been looking for a pair of those too but I never order anything over internet and I can't find them anywhere else.

-Solomon

Answer:

Vash: N…n…nnnnooooooooo…*sniff*

Ca: Vash, you HAVE mountains of donuts.

Vash: But but but…

Knives: I'm sure you can lay off for a while.

Vash: *sniff* Kay… Well, I got mine in Fondrique waaaaaay back when. Unfortunately, the style's not 'in' anymore, so you can't buy 'em anymore…sorry…

Question:

Ah Vash-kun! Thanks for the date! I enjoyed myself a lot ^_~ We'll have to do that again sometime.  
  
For Knives: Boxers or Briefs?   
  
For Vash: What do you REALLY think of Legato?

-Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Vash: Oh! I enjoyed myself too! Who woulda thought a fancy restaurant was so much fun! ^_^.

Knives: You courted a human?

Vash: Aw, Knives! She was cute! :D

Knives: *sigh*

Ca: Dun worry Vash, with u an' me on the job, we'll have Knives likin' peeps in no time!

Knives: Hn. We'll see.

Vash: ^_^. I'll take your word Ca…

Ca: Whoa………………how unexpected……………thanks! :D

Knives: Boxers or briefs? Briefs are for humans. 

Vash: *bear hugs Knives* Something we actually agree on! :) Only………………briefs are for anyone who wants to wear 'em…

Knives: Who would?

Vash: ^^;

Ca: Well I guess that's answered…

Vash: Well… I don't really appreciate Legato's…over-attachment to MY arm…

Knives: Well, it gives him our powers, which I need him to have in order to destroy humanity.

Vash: *sighs*

Ca: Well…Vash doesn't like Legato. Legato inspires LxV stories…

Vash: Don't even GO there!

Ca: ^^; kk…

Question:

:;sees who won the votes and does a Legato-ish grin, is actually feeling Legato-ish at the moment, sees Knives and Bows and politly asks:: If it would be alright, I have a few more questions.  
1)We never see you eat, don't you get hungry too?  
2)Can I cook for you if you do get hungry?  
3)Would you mind :;blushes, not Legato-ish anymore:: like to go for a walk in Donut Land with me? :;blushes more:: It's really nice. Please?   
4)Can I draw you/make chibi plushies of you?  
5)Is there anything that you need to get done?   
  
Oh and one last thing, I love you Knives-sama.  
  
I have yet another question for Vashie-poo  
1)why do you hit on so many girl, but when those women in episode 6 gave you an, um, offer, why did you refuse them?  
  
:;casual now::Oh and before I go Ca, the only way you may address Him as Knives-sama, not kun, understand::there is a dangerous gleem in her eyes as she smiles a perfectly normal smile::understand?  
:;snaps out of it:;Oh and I vote for Rem next, oh and Ca, you forgot, one of the people who voted for Knives wanted to talk to Rem too, I need to talk to her as well, so there is my next vote:;smiles very sweetly and innocently, but would be willing to try and kill any of them if Knives just told her to, but maybe I wouldn't, but maybe I would, sorry, I can't really tell you all now can I:: ^_^

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Knives: *thinks* I suppose if you're Legato-ish… Of course I eat. 

Vash: But who wants to watch Knives eat?

Ca: Knives fangirls?

Vash: Ummmm…good enough I suppose…^^;

Knives: Hmmm…I guess I'll let you….if you're a better cook than my Gung Ho guns…

Ca: I am VERY sure she is.

Knives: Alright then…what is this 'donut land'?

Vash: *starry eyes* Tis heaven outside yonder window breaks!

Ca: ??? It's outside a broken window that's far away?

Vash: No! I was being poetic!

Knives: Correction – TRYING to be poetic.

Vash: -_-.

Ca: Well Knives, it's a great place. You'd like it. And Princess is a great gal.

Vash: *nudges Knives with a sly look* I think she LIKES ya…

Knives: What? *Slight tinge of pink* Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt…

Ca & Vash: *thinking* Yes! He's gonna walk with a ppl!

Ca: …………*still thinking* Vash, don't think what I'm thinking!

Vash: *ditto* Why not?

Ca: Cuz Knives can read ur mind!

Vash: Oh…kk…^^

Knives: ??? What's a plushie? Or…a chibi?

Ca: Awwwwwwwww! That's so sweet of her! Knives, it's a really great complement!

Knives: Ah. Okay then. Get done?

Vash: *snickers*

Ca: *whaps Vash* Stop that!

Vash: Owchies…

Knives: Well…I still sorta gotta destroy the whole human race…but can't right now…*glares at Ca*

Ca: ^_^ Aw, but the people luv ya!

Knives: That's not the message I got from Shadow…

Vash: Well everyone else does, okay?????

Knives: *pouts a little* Fine then. 

Ca: See? She luvs ya.

Knives: *still a tinge of pink* 

Vash: Eh? I tell ya! I dun like the ladies seeing my scars, but flirting's so fun!

Ca: ^^; Well…I suppose I'll do that…

Knives: Ah! Someone who sees my greatness…

Vash: lol

Ca: Well, ya don't need to vote for Rem. I've got her cell number! Since she's been so dead for so long, Heaven won't let her back down, but will grant her a special cell phone! :) I can call her whenever.

Question:

yay! knifeepoo!!!!!!! i have a question for you! (hehe! that rymes!) anyhoo, knifeepoo, is that little suit uncomfortable? it looks tight...... not that that's a bad thing...... ;)

-Greeneyed Monster

Answer:

Ca: AUGH! 

Vash: What?

Ca: She said POO!

Knives: So did Princess…

Ca: Well, I didn't notice…!!! DOUBLE ARGH!

Vash: -_-. *slaps Ca*

Ca: *shakes head* Ah, thanks.

Vash: Welcome.

Ca: Yay! Tis the greeneyed one! :D

Knives: I detest being called 'kniveepoo'.

Vash: Awwwww, doesn't it bring back memories? ^_^.

Knives: Unfortunately. Well…this is quite comfortable. It looks tight, but is actually quite loose around the joints, so it doesn't pinch.

Vash: ^^; I think she likes ya too Knives!

Knives: *turns even pinker* Stop SAYING that!

Vash: Aw, but she does!

Ca: ^^; Ah Vash, the deceptive one…

Ca: Well! Now that I'm FINALLY doe with that…time for some reserved questions! It's amazing as to how many are for Knives…

Knives: But of course. 

Ca: *sweatdrop* Anyhow…here's the first one!

~*~

1. Have you ever stopped to really think about your actions? Isn't it obvious to you that your brother does not want the "Eden" that you are trying to create by killing all the "spiders"? Don't you realize that if you succeed, he will not be happy in your version of a perfect world?

-Lady Shadowcat

~*~

Answer:

Vash: Well…that's true, I dun wanna but…

Knives: …but…

Ca: It's ok. You're way of doing things is just a little difficult to understand…

Knives: Well…*sniff*

Ca: ??? Knives?

Knives: Nothing. I was just doing what was best for Vash…those damned humans would just hurt him in the long run!

Vash: Awwwwwww… *hugs Knives again* I care 'bout you too Knives. :)

Knives: Let…go.

Vash: Alrighty then, ***aniki! ^_^.

Knives: -_-;

Ca: Well! How sweet! ^_^

Knives: I know he may not be happy…it's just…

Vash: S'ok, I understand.

Knives: NO more hugs. People will get the wrong impression that I'm soft and cuddly-like.

Ca: ^^;

~*~

And for Rem, if she shows up: Do you like science fiction? Did the romanticism of it inspire you in any way to join SEEDS? (Weird question, but it ties into a current fanfic of mine).

-Lady Shadowcat…again…^^;

~*~

Answer:

Ca: Ah! Time to draw out the cell phone! *Takes it out of a pocket and dials* Hello? Rem here?

Rem: *can be heard* Hello, this is she…

Vash: ***o* **Rem! :D

Rem: Is that Vash that I hear?

Ca: Um, no. This is Ca.

Rem: Ah! Hello!

Ca: Hi. *Reads off the question* 

Rem: Hmmm…I suppose science fiction is nice, as long as there isn't any dying. It didn't really inspire me though, just being able to help out was enough…are you sure I didn't hear Vash a moment ago?

Vash: *snatches phone* It's me Rem! It's Vash! 

Ca: Hey!

Knives: -_-; Baka onna…

Rem: Oh! And Knivesu too! My, you two sound so grown up! 

Vash: *a little sheepish* Yeah…it *has* been a while…

Knives: Too bad Vash didn't get at all matured…

Vash: ..

Rem: *laughs lightly* Ah! You two are just as I remembered! I miss you guys…

Vash: I miss you too…*sniff*

Ca: *takes the cell phone* Well…Rem, you can expect another call, so don't be surprised if it starts ringing again.

Rem: Alright. *Hangs up*

Vash: *sniff*

~*~

1)Why did you order the gun hu guns to kill the plants on the ship that didn't land? isn't that hypocritical?  
2)where do you keep you bullets and stuff like that, your outfit doesn't seem to have pockets?  
3)can I be your loyal pet, please? I adore you,, and would do almost anything for you.

-Princess of Donut Land

~*~

Answer:

Knives: Eh? Um…restate that, I didn't quite understand what you meant…

Ca: Actually…neither did I…

Vash: Or me…

Knives: Well that's not surprising. As for my bullets? *Grins* Not telling.

Ca: Oooh! A secret! :D

Vash: I know where!

Knives: I'll tickle you.

Vash: Eep! No I don't!

Knives: Well…Legato's dead now…

Vash: And she's probably a lot cuter than him!

Knives: Shut UP hippie boy. It's flattering to know I am adored, for the knowledge of knowing that adoration is directed to the correct being is comforting.

Vash: What he meant was that he wants to be friends and like you too.

Knives: *whaps Vash in the head* Baka!

Ca: Whoa…Vash got hit TWICE…^^;

Vash: -_-; This isn't my chapter at all…

~*~

Rem, are you aware after your death that you saved the world? How does that feel? Ya feel spezzzzial?

-Lady Shadowcat…again! :D Yay!

~*~

Answer:

Ca: Weee! Cell phone time. AGAIN! *Dials*

Rem: This is Rem…Ah! This must be Ca!

Ca: Yep. *Reads question*

Rem: I did??? I…I…I'm speechless…

Vash: ^_^. 

Knives: *scowls poutily*

Rem: That feels…great…yes, I feel very special! :) Thanks for telling me, that certainly made my day!

Ca: I thought it would. Thank Lady Shadowcat for that one.

Rem: ^__^ Thank you!

Ca: Say Rem?

Rem: Hm?

Ca: Wanna come down for a visit next chapter? So many people have questions…

Rem: Ah! That'd be wonderful! I'm sure heaven won't mind me just visiting!

Ca: Well, this is my fic, so of course they don't mind.

Knives: Damn…

Vash: Yay! *Does a happy dance*

Rem: Oh, I can't wait! ^____^

Ca: C ya then!

Rem: Kay. *Hangs up*

~*~

1) How do you two feel about being paired up in fanfics?

-Aru

~*~

Answer: 

Knives: Eh?

Ca: They mean how do you and Vash feel about being paired up.

Vash: I think it's scary.

Knives: Hn? As in…romantically?

Ca: Yepperz.

Knives: Ugh! That idiot? 

Vash: -_-. *Sarcastic* I'm quite taken with you as well.

Knives: I mean, he's such a BAKA! 

Ca: Well…never mind.

Knives: What?

Vash: Believe me, you DON'T wanna know.

Ca: lol, well that was long!

Vash: I'll say.

Knives: Hn.

Ca: ^_^ Well, Remmy-chan's visiting next chappy!

Vash: Woohoo! :D

Knives: Joy.

Ca: I shall tally the questions! Hmmmmm…12 more! That means 24 more questions and we get a NEW friend!

Vash: Yay!

Knives: …stop commenting so much brother.

Vash: …kk…

Ca: And as for the votes…

::EME::

Wolfwood-san: 2

Ca: Well…that says something…

Knives: What?

Ca: Actually, I'm not sure…^^;

Knives: -_-; …

Vash: Keep askin'! I still want my arse outta here!

***The meaning for 'aniki' was meant to mean 'big brother'.


	7. Remmy-chan Comes for a Visit!

A/N: Whoo… That last chapter was the most fun yet!

Vash: ^_^. Well, it isn't just me anymore!

Knives: *sigh*

Rem: Aw Knivesu, don't be so sad!

Knives: Augh…too many bad memoirs…

Rem: You two have grown so much since I've seen you!

Vash: I know…^^. *A little sheepish*

Question:

Heh. *Hums H.T.* Okay. I'm done!  
To Vash:  
1) Don't you like the sunglasses you have? Mine are in green.~_^  
2) Like any rock music?  
3) What would you say to somebody who said you were dropped on your head as a child? *Glares at knives*  
To Knives: Is surgery working out for you? *Walks away with a grin on his face.  
To Ca:  
1) What's your favorite Trigun song?  
2) What are your views on Knives? On Vash? On any body else who comes?

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer:

Ca: Yay! *Hums H.T. as well*

Vash: I LOVE my sunglasses! ^o_________o^ They're so neat!

Rem: Oh! So you have your own style now! ^_^ *laughs* How cute!

Vash: :) Um…I like a little bit of rock…but I dun get very much time to listen to music.

Ca: GASP! Ca WUVS rock music! :D Tis fun!

Knives: Hn.

Rem: Well gosh…this Shadow doesn't like Knives a whole lot.

Everyone but Rem: We've noticed.

Vash: Nanio? Well…I dun know… No one's ever told me so.

Knives: *scowls darkly, voice edgy* Just. Fine.

Rem: You had surgery??? GASP! You never told me, what was it for???

Ca: Nothing serious, I just had to sew his arm back on.

Rem: ……………………

Ca: My favorite Trigun song? Well…it's either Cynical Pink or Hash Hash…and oddly enough, the word 'hash' means confusion…

Rem: How interesting! ^_^

Vash: *I* like Sound Life.

Ca: Ooooooooooh! A fun question! I'll just answer what's specified tho. My views on Vash…hm…

Everyone: Yeeeeeeeeeees?

Ca: Well, I find him to be a very intriguing character, him having that split personality. He makes my heart melt when he's being silly, and inspires me when he's dead serious.

Vash: Yay! :D

Rem: ^_^

Ca: But, I find his beliefs unrealistic, and if they were to come true, true pacifism could lead to the end of the human race.

Rem: ? No it couldn't!

Knives: Ah, finally, someone who actually disagrees with Vash's dumb idea.

Ca: As for good ol' Knives-sama…*looks at Princess and sweatdrops* He's a very complex guy. But, I like complex, and I finally understand the guy after much late night thinking.

Knives: Hn.

Vash: Well…at least someone does…

Ca: I think I like Knives' philosophy better, as it is more realistic,

Knives: HA! Eat that geranium girl!

Rem: Hmmm…*eyebrows furrow*

Vash: Be nice!

Ca: -BUT I disapprove of his motives. He really should give us peeps a chance.

Knives: ……………

Ca: The end.

Vash: Um…yay?

Rem: *claps* ^^ That was good!

Question:

Alrighties... here's my questions.  
  
To Vash: Can you cook anything good?  
Who's your fav person in the WHOLE WORLD?  
  
Knives: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Okay Vash, I'll make cake and other good stuffs. And Ca, I have gift! *hands large sum of money*  
And Vash! *gives large cake*  
And Knives, I didn't know what to get you. ^_^  
  
Mkay, bye Ca, Vash the Cutie, and Knives-chan!

-AnimeGirl/Zam

Answer:

Vash: Um…I can cook fried rice pretty well…

Ca: Well, at least you wouldn't starve…

Knives: *snaps fingers* Damn.

Rem: That wasn't nice at all!

Knives: Geez, I was just kidding.

Vash: Er…alrighties…My favorite person in the world…hmmm…this is a hard one…

Ca: Yeeeeeeeeeeees?

Vash: …I dunno…lemme think for a while…

Ca: Alrighty then!

Knives: Okay, would SOMEONE tell me what a Klondike Bar is?

Ca: I just discovered them a few days ago…

Rem: Oh! An ice cream bar, I like those!

Knives: Oh, those things that Legato walks around eating? I wouldn't do anything for it.

Vash: Yayers! :)

Ca: Ooooooooooooooh! ……*thinks about what she wants to buy* 

Rem: That's a lot of double dollars! What are you going to get with it all?

Ca: First…I know!

Everyone: ???

Ca: MUST……………GET……………WOLFIE-SAN ACTION FIGURE! 

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Ca: ^_______^ Me WUVS widdle Wolfie…yes I do…

Vash: *sigh* Ca's new obsession…

Knives: Hn. Fine by me.

Question:

Oooo, I'm so happy Knivesy-pants joined us! ^^ *grins and pats his cheek* And I'm voting for Wolfywooder, though it was a hard decision between him and Legato-sama...Anyway! I have more questions to baffle and astound you with!  
Vash-san: What were your thoughts on the newly aquired name "Humanoid Typhoon"?   
Knives-sama: *bows* I'm behumbled by your presence, Knives-sama. I have a question...*grins up at him evilly* Say three nice things about your brother. HONESTLY. If you don't, I will be forced to bug you incessively until you finally do. ^^ *grins and kisses his cheek*  
Ca: ...Great job so far. What's it like having bishy around at your every whim? ^^ *grins and hands her a cookie*

-Katrina Mama

Answer:

Knives: "Knivesy-pants"???????

Rem: What a cute nick name…^^

Vash: And Knifeepoo!

Ca: ARUGH! DON'T SAY POO!

Vash: Oops, sorry…^^;

Ca: S'ok…

Vash: Um…well…it's original, I'll give it that…

Rem: Why do people call you the humanoid typhoon Vash-san?

Vash: *sniffles*

Knives: *smirks* He blew up a town.

Rem: *shocked expression* Vash-san????????

Knives: Good. Finally, some humans who know how to behave in front of a superior being. ??? NANIO?!?!?

Ca: Aw c'mon Knives! ^^

Vash: Aw…I'm hurt…

Knives: *grumbles*

Ca: *poking Knives* What was that???

Knives: -_-; Friendly. Fairly smart. Compassionate. There, YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?

Vash: Awwwwww! :D I feel so luved.

Rem: *sweatdrop* Indeed…

Ca: Thankies! ^^ *bows* It's quite fun, actually…*sigh* If only Wolfie-san got voted in first…

Rem: Well, it looks like he's coming in the next hit…

Ca: I know…but still…ah! Cookie! ^_________________________^

Question:

Oooooooooh, Rem here? well, i gotto ask her a few things.  
1)Didn't you see what was hapening to Vash-san and Knives-sama, I know you noticed that Knives-sama would go missing some times, but didn't you even wonder where he was and wether or not he was getting into trouble?  
2)Didn't you see how attached Vash was to you, it was not healthy, I mean attachment is nice and all, but that leavs a lot of room for pain.  
3)Why didn't youy break up their fight in that "Spider Butterfly" scene instead of just watching shocked and spooked, you were responcible for them?  
I'm sorry Rem, I know you cared for them, and did your best to teach them, but honestly, and i'm not saying thiis to be mean or anything, I think you really messed up. But I also think you deserve alot of credti for the way thins turned out afer your death, which is in a good way. I do like you r philosophy, but I think you forgot something, for Love and Peace to exist perfectly at the same time you need perfect unity among all people. Only then can everyone be happy. Er, this is getting long -.-;;  
Anyway, Vashu, you never answered my question, about the girls and stuff, though I made an error, it was episode 7, not 6, Meryl stopped you in episde 6, which was funny enough ^_^. Why did you pretend to be too drunk to um, you know, when the girls, and I hope you know who I mean,offered?  
  
To restate my question to Knives-sama, remember the ship that was still flying, the one Vash went to visit. It was being powered by two plants and if I recall corectly you sent 3 Gun Ho Guns to that ship and two of them ended up killing the two plants so that the ship would crash. Why?  
  
I still Love you though:;sincere smile::Oh and since I can be your pet:;Brings him a very comfy chair, basicly makes it appear with a snap of her finger, and sits on the floor at the foot of it, like a good little pet, is going to stay there::By the way:;looks at the audience::I'm going to be guarding Knives-sama for anyone who gets the wrong idea as to how to address him:;smiles sweetly, then suddenly remebers something, jumps up and dissappears, a few minutes later reappears, snaps her finger and a table of great dishes appear before Knives, from all over the world, gives him a menu, or rather list of what's there, and gives him utensils, then gives him a glass of great vintage wine and sits on the floor next to the chair:: ^_^

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Rem: Nani? Well, he seemed like a very good little boy. I was sure he could take care of himself…

Knives: *narrows eyes*

Vash: Hey! I can look evil too, see? *Is copying Knives*

Ca: Lol! ^^

Rem: Well…I didn't expect events to turn so abruptly…*looks to Vash sadly* I'm really sorry Vash-san…

Vash: *puppy eyes* It's…s…s'ok…*chin trembles a little*

Ca: Aw, poor widdle Vashie…but I can't blame Remmy-chan for da 'butterfly' scene… If my two adopted boys got along like bread and butter and were suddenly beating each other up, I'd be pretty scared…

Rem: *eyes getting watery*

Ca: Aw………s'ok Remmy-chan!

Knives: No it's not.

Ca: Shhhhh! You did ur best! And you saved all those people!

Rem: Only to get them killed…

Ca: yeah, but Knives and Vash wouldn't be alive either, if you hadn't done that!

Rem: ………………

Vash: I did answer tho! *Blushes*

Rem: *suspicious* What two girls?

Ca: I suppose you weren't clear enough Vash.

Vash: Well…the reason was cuz I wasn't really ready to actually DO that…

Rem: O.O What exactly happened Vash?

Vash: .. …if I did, they'd see my scars AND I'd be somewhat stuck with 'em…

Ca: I know why! I know why! *Raises hand and waves it frantically*

Vash: Why?

Ca: *grins proudly* Cuz you didn't have a condom!

Everyone: *falls over anime style*

Knives: O.o

Rem: o.O Vash…

Vash: ………………I'll tell ya later…

Knives: Oh, that!

Ca: (. Dernit, I've only seen eppies 1-3!!!!!! So sorry if the info isn't accurate, but I THINK I know what ur talking 'bout…)

Knives: The damned idiots messed that up. I ordered them to kill the humans on that ship, not the plants.

Rem: *horrified*

Ca: Um…does Knives remind ANY of you out there of Aldolf Hitler?

Vash: Who?

Knives: ……………Whoa…this is pretty good… *scruffles Princess' hair* I commend you.

Rem: Just WHAT is all of this about????????

Ca: We'll fill ya in laterz.

Question:

here b de questions!  
knives: i'll call you knifeepoo if i want toooooooooo!!!!!!!! knives, will you go out with me!?!?!? we can go to the movies!!! ^^  
vash: why do you still put up with your brother? i mean, he *did* kill rem and all. and he took your arm. and he made you kill legato.....  
rem: where did you get your.......... intense goodness?

-Greeneyed Monster

Answer:

Knives: *sweatdrop*

Vash: Oh no…

Rem: What?

Ca: !!!! ARGH! NOT THE EVIL 'P' WORD! *Having convulsions*

Rem: ………………

Knives: 'Go out'?

Vash: Um…Ca would know what it means…but…*stares at the pitifully twitching figure*

Knives: What does this 'going out' thing mean Greeneyed?

Vash: *snickers* You've got TWO girls goin' for ya…ya lucky dog!

Knives: . Stop that!

Rem: Awww, I think that's kind of Kawaii! :D

Vash: Well…of course I do. He's mah bro. That, and I would never accomplish pacifism if I didn't…

Rem: That's good Vash.

Knives: Hn. Yes, where DO you get that tooth-decaying-sweetness? It's disgusting.

Rem: *a little offended* I don't think so. And…I suppose it's just my nature to be so nice.

Vash: That, or you can blame Nightow.

Question:

Dannielle: (have to go by my real name since Lytore wanted to ask a question) Vash- in episode 1 how did you get out of those ropes? Knives- What person is their right mind would name a person knives?  
  
Lytore: (not a human) Vash- Have you ever considered making a deal with someone so they take you in for the reward then you get out and you two split it 50-50? Knives- Are you in any way related to Hiei from Yuu Yuu Hakusho because you sound similar in personalties.  
  
Toki: (not human) Vash- How often do you take showers? Knives- Are you strait?  
  
Zoey: (Amazon non-human) Vash- Have you ever considered dying your hair? Knives- Are you insane?  
  
Mizu: (demon and very mean) Vash- Why are you so stupid? Knives- Why don't you just kill Vash?  
  
Zides: (only male and a dragon) Vash- Here is a stack of blue berry pancakes if you answer what the sqare root of 1000 is. Knives- did you have a sex change? *Mizu knocks him into orbit for being so stupid)  
  
Toki and Zoey: Knives You're cool as hell man!

-Dragon Master Lytore

Answer:

Vash: Nani? Oh! Well, I'm really flexible, so I got the knife in my boot to cut them.

Knives: I dunno. Ask REM why my name is Knives.

Rem: I didn't name you tho!

Ca: *now conscious* Then who did?

Everyone: Beats me.

Bum. Bum. BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!!

Ca: I KNOW! Why is it that me and Lytore are the ONLY people who have thought of that!?!?!?

Knives: Gunsmokeans are incredibly stupid, remember?

Ca: Oh yeah…

Vash: Well…I never actually thought of that…not like anyone would go thru with it tho…

Ca: (ACK! Never seen Yu Yu Hakusho….)

Knives: nanio? I dun think we're related. Doesn't he have black hair???

Rem: I have a cousin named Hiei…

Everyone: 0.o

Vash: Why do you want to know about my bathing consistencies?

Ca: No 5th amendment, remember? 

Vash: Well, I take one whenever I can o' course! But honestly, why do you ask?

Knives: Straight?

Ca: It's ppl-lingo for 'not gay'.

Knives: Oh. Well, no one I've met has actually tickled my fancy, so actually, I don't know.

Vash: "Tickled your fancy"??????? And no, I like m hair the way it is…

Rem: So do I! 

Ca: actually, I don't know if it's possible for Vash to dye his hair…

Vash: Really?

Ca: Really.

Knives: No, I'm not insane. I'm quite stable.

Vash: He's just terribly misunderstood.

Ca: Yeeeeeeeeeees

Vash: Nanio?

Rem: Vash isn't stupid!

Vash: That's just my façade to catch opponents off guard, so they'll underestimate me or disreguard me from consideration all together.

Knives: Because. He's my brother, and no matter how idiotic he is, he's still family.

Vash: Mmmmm, pancakes! :D

Ca: Ooooooooooooh! *Waves hand around* I'm an algebra nerd, I know this one!

Vash: Um…er…eh…

Vash: …I think it's…hmmmmm…

Vash: Um…damn, dunno this one…

Ca: . I DO!

Knives: Well you can't answer.

Ca: .O

Knives: Nanio? No. I was a guy to start with you baka.

Rem: *sigh*

Knives: *smug grin* yes, I know.

Ca: Yayers! Another chappy done! :) We've added 6 more questions, 18 more to whoever's next!

Vash: Well it's kinda obvious who it is…

Ca: *goofy grin* Sigh! I…must get a WOLFWOOD action figure!

Knives: Good lord, if she cried with tears of joy after getting a Vash figure for her b-day, what's she gonna do after getting one of that baka minister?

Ca: ( HE'S NOT A BAKA! 

Everyone: O.O

Ca: *smiles sweetly* Well, I'll tally some votes!

::EME::

Wolfwood-san: 3

Ca: OH YEAH! *Does a happy dance*

Rem: sweatdrop* Is she always like that?

Vash: When Nick's concerned.

Rem: I see.

Ca: Ahem. Remember ta keep votin' and shtuffs! 

Vash: And donate questions to get mah arse outta here!


	8. Food, drink, n' other shtuffs for our ka...

A/N: Hey ya'all! ^_^

Vash: *sniff*

Knives: Oh get over it Vash! 

Ca: Yeah Vash-san! Remmy-chan had to go back to heaven…

Vash: I know…but still…

Ca: *sigh* Wanna listen to my new CD again?

Vash: *perks up* Ok! :D

Knives: Oh GAWD, not that one!

Ca: ^_^ It's No Doubt. And for some odd reason, I can image Meryl-chan singing the song 'Making Out'…

Vash: O.o.

Knives: o.O

Question:

Sorry I couldn't review sooner, I have been having problems with my computer. *Brings more salad for Vash*   
  
Rem: Did you know about the abuse that Steve was giving Vash and Knives? If so, did you ever try to intervene? I can imagine you trying, but Steve beating the crap outta you, too...making for a sad situation all around. Just wondering.   
  
And, have you ever had a really angry emotional moment? To clarify: Have you ever been so frustrated at something that you just started screaming, yelling, cussing, kicking things, ect.? I'm a pretty peaceful person, myself, most of the time, but sometimes, I just gotta have that. That, and I saw you doing that in the fanfic, "The Afterlife Coffee Break" and it was really funny.   
  
And, yer welcome concering one of my previous questions, glad to inform! Call me an admirier, you do rather facinate me. One of my Internet Messenger names is based on yours - created when I was in a really hippie-ish mood.   
  
Knives: I do like you a lot, you do facinate me, but at the same time you piss me off because you give Vash so much pain, and Vash is my favorite... Have you ever stopped to think that not all humans are the same - that maybe, not all of us are the evil creatures you seem to think we are? Heck, Rem loved you and you killed her! Don't you think that plants and humans can possibly live together in peace?   
  
*Wait a minute... "us humans" I'm only half-human! Meow!*   
  
Knives: What is your policy regarding half-humans, furries, and the like?   
  
I guess that's enough for now. ~La.

-Lady Shadowcat

Answer:

Ca: Ah! I'm such a stupid, I missed this review last time! ^^;;; Gomen nasai x 1000000000000000!!!

Vash: *singing Hey Baby* Oh, thanx! ^^; *sings s'more*

Knives: O.o Vash………………why are you singing THAT?????

Ca: Argh…computers are possessed, I swear…oh! Cell phone time ALREADY! *Dials* Heyo!

Rem: Hi! ^_^

Ca: *reads question*

Rem: *sniff* So many bad memories…

Ca: Awwww…well, I'd pat ya on the back but………………that's too hard to do over the phone. ^^;

Rem: I did, but tried to stop it but…but…

Vash: Awwww, don't cry Remmy-chan!

Knives: Hn. 

Ca: *reads next question* Yeeeeeeeees, I'm very curious myself…

Rem: Well…

Knives: *grin* Yeah, she did that once. And it *is* pretty funny.

Vash: O.O. You mean like that one time???? That was SCARY!

Rem: ^^;;; Oh! Well…thank you again! ^_^ I'm glad. Well…c you around Ca!

Ca: C ya.

Rem: …………Vashu-san, WHAT are you singing????????

Vash: Nanio?

Rem: -_-; …never mind. *Hangs up*

Knives: Nanio? Hell no! Humans use plants. *Crosses arms stubbornly*

Ca: But but but! What about me? ;__;

Vash: Yeah, Ca's nice! And so is a bunch o' ppl who are reviewing this!

Ca: Here, on earth, no one has ever heard of a plant…well, plants like you guys anyways.

Knives: *intrigued* Really?

Ca: Yeah, we have what's called electricity.

Vash: Wowees! :D

Knives: Hm…furries? Well…half humans are still just as bad…but that depends. They aren't QUITE as bad but…

Ca: Say Knivesu-sama, ur tone's not so harsh anymore!

Vash: What do you mean Ca?

Ca: He doesn't sound so……bitter anymore.

Vash: Say, that's right! Keep talking about electricity Ca!

Knives: ??

Question:

Word of the day: Potato!  
Vash: Think if everyone followed your philosiphy. What would happen? Then who would rebel and manage to restore order in the world? And why is it double dollars, anyways?  
Knives: If everybody followed your theory, wait a minute, they actually DO.

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer:

Ca: No it's not! It's SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! XD

Vash: O.o.

Knives: o.O

Vash: Well…no one would weild a gun…and everyone would be friends…

Ca: Ew, how boring!

Knives: I agree. Vash, it just wouldn't work that way.

Vash: Nanio? Hmmmm…ah well. Anyways, it's double dollar cuz that's the planet's currency. Whoever founded money obviously founded it after someone else…

Ca: …and wasn't feeling too creative so thought of the shpiffy idea of double dollar! :D

Vash: Pretty much. See? I know history too! ^_^.

Knives: Yes they do. 

Ca: Well…it actually makes sense. And it usually WORKS too.

Vash: But!

Ca: Hey, I'm not as tough as you, I would faint in pain from getting just one of the SMALLEST of your scars Vash.

Vash: *shniff*

Question:

*falls outa a closet with her hand tied behind her back and her feet ducktaped* FINALLY! *sighs* I got locked in a closet a few days ago by pissed off fangirls cause I got to go on a date with you Vash. *whimpers* They can be so mean to their own kind..... anyway...*struggles out of the ducktape and than used her feet to untie the ropes binding her hands.* There we go!  
  
Anyway, question time:  
  
-Rem: Do you consider Knives and Vash to be like your kids....if so....I think you needed to give Knives more time-outs....why not start now^_^ everytime he says something mean about humans(not that it bothers me, being a demon and all but...)give him a time-out and if he doesn't listen, drag him by his ear to his bedroom!  
  
-Knives: What kind of name is Knives anyway!? I think it's the name that made you psycho (in a good way^_^) so how about you change it to something else that wont make you crazy? How about Ralph?  
  
-Vash: If you had to pick out of Meryl or Wolfwood, who would you marry? And there is no retrictions like you can't marry a guy and stuff. Everything would be legal.  
  
Anyway, I vote for.....Milly cause she doesn't get any attention ^_^ go Milly GO!

-Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Vash: *helps Ruby up* Awwww…;__;. I dun mean to be a problem…

Ca: Aw Vash, s'ok, you didn't mean for that to happen!

Vash: Still tho…

Knives: *sigh*

Ca: Ooooooh! *Dials*

Rem: Hello…Ca, again???

Ca: You've grown increasingly popular.

Rem: Well then…why don't you just IM me? It would be much quicker.

Ca: Okay! *Logs in*

Rem: *hangs up and logs in*

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

*Reads off question* (too lazy…^^;)

Tenshi Geranium says:

…………Wolfwood? As in…that new guy here in heaven?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Yepperz. ^^;; I adore him. Tell him I said hello.

Tenshi Geranium says:

Ok but anyhow…yes, Vash and Knives feel as though they're my own boys…

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Lol, how Kawaii

Tenshi Geranium:

Give Knives a time out? Lol! Good idea! XD

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Well…c ya round then.

Tenshi Geranium:

Ok then…but I thought marriage was out of the question for 13 year olds and preists?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Oh, shush. -_-;

Tenshi Geranium:

Lol

(Charllotte N. Wolfwood may not respond because he or she appears to be offline.)

Knives: I dunno. Ask Nightow. I dun think it made me a psycho tho.

Ca: Yeah, it just made him vulnerable to becoming one.

Knives: Oh shut it.

Ca: Ooooooh! He didn't say shut up! :D I'm making progress! *Does a happy dance*

Vash: Ralph…? I dunno, that might be lame enough that it would drive Knives insane ANYWAYS…

Knives: -_-;;

Ca: Ooooooh! Nice question, me likees! :D

Vash: I don't. -_-. This one's hard.

Knives: *snickers*

Vash: Well…Meryl hits me all the time…but Wolfwood's a guy…

Knives: Would you rather be bruised all over or looked down on in American society?

Ca: *scratches back of head* I dunno why people don't like gays over here…I mean, I'm pro-yaoi, but only a small handful of ppl at my school thinks pro-yaoi as well…well…only one other person anyways.

Vash: *sweatdrop* Hmmmmm……………well…

Ca: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

Vash: I could pick Wolfwood…not like I live in America anyways, and we wouldn't hafta act married…

Ca: Ah, the flexibility of being married to a guy. ^^;;

Knives: Oi vey. -_-;;

Vash: …and I wouldn't be bruised and shtuffs…

Ca: We get it Vash.

Question:

::listened to some of the questions to Knives-sama, twitches from anger irritation and not to mention Jeloausy, gets up, snaps her fingers and Shadow, Katrina and Greeneyed monster and tied up and gaged, not to the point where they can't breath, but just so they can't talk. Could have done worse, a lot worse, but didn't want to show that she is an angel. Sits back down and smiles and glad that the Knives liked the food:: Anyway, gomen nasai, Vashu-san, I didn';t mean to make Rem cry, but I honestly don't hink she did a good job in raising the two of you. But Vashu-san, if you have trouble with reading and mathematics, why don't you go learn them, I'm sure learning wouldn't be too hard for you, boring maybe, but not hard, and if it gets too boring you could try imaging a beautiful woman being your teacher. Aslo, who didn't you go back into the bulb to be healed when you got your first injuries, you wouldn't have the scars if you did that then, would you? If you got your own arm back, and there actually was a chance to re-attach it, would you?  
Now more questions fro Knives-sama, Do you have a favorite Dish? And speaking of food, didn't you ever need to put Legato on a food budget, I mean he eats' so much that I don't thinka nyone could support him unless there were limits set. Aren't there other sources of energy people can use besides Plants, oh waite, nevermind, the people are lame to see that. ::remembers something:: Knives-sama, when you cut your own hair, whas what came out of it intentional, because I noticed you seemed frustrated when you were done, did you want to do something else? And if so, then why dind't you let it grow out so you could fix it? But that's it for now ::notices that Vash hadn't gotten a box of Donuts in the last chapter, gives him one for that chapter and a Cake. Makes sure that Knives-smama doesn't run out of food either, brings more wine, gives Vash some beers, the Kuroneko ones, and gives Ca and cheesecake, Sits by Knives-sama, making sure everyone addresses him properly:: ^_^

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Ca: *sweatdrop* Um…aren't the gags and ropes a bit unnessicary? Knivesu-sama's over it now…

Knives: Yes I am. Those were petty insults.

Vash: Not to mention all in good fun. And…she's all better now…reading and math? I can read and do simple mathmatics, but not real well…

Ca: I can tutor you! 

Vash: Nanio?

Ca: :) If I tutor three people in science class, I can tutor one guy in reading and math!

Vash: Yay! :D

Ca: But that's later.

Vash: Kk then…Ms.-

Ca: *evil glare*

Vash: Er…Ms. Wolfwood???

Ca: .o That sounds good……………but really weird. Just Ca.

Vash: ^^. Rightyo! And since I'm part human, I wouldn't be able to survive in a bulb, and the one I started in is gone now…so it isn't as simple as just getting into a bulb…

Ca: Knives knows how to regenerate…Vash, you can try to learn that, can't you?

Vash: Well…I guess I can try…

Knives: I can teach you how.

Vash: Kk! :D

Ca: lol, Vash may as well go to a school of mine and Knives' own design…oh wait…that'd be scary, never mind…

Knives: I'm not very partial to anything at all…though wanton noodles are pretty good.

Ca: Legato = cheesecake a**…XD *think Afterlife Coffee Break* (sorry, but I always get a kick outta that whole cheesecake thing…)

Vash: *sweatdrop*

Knives: Legato bought his own food, though I'd treat him occasionally for being a good servant.

Ca: Us peeps on earth have ELECTRICITY! XD AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vash: Electricity sounds good…

Knives: Hn. I intended it to come out this way.

Ca: Awwwww, he just wanted attention…poor Knivesu-san…

Vash: Mmmmmm! Thanks! ^_^.

Knives: Good servant. *Gives Princess an ice cream sandwich*

Ca: Ew…me no no like cheese cake…

Vash: I'll trade ya for my chocolate one!

Ca: Kk! ^_^

*Everyone chows down on desserts*

Question:

*glares dangerously. jumps up off of ground and jump kicks princess in the head. jumps on shadows' head and proceeds to ask questions in morris code with her eyebrows*  
knives: how could you choose her over me?!?!? i have sexy green eyes!!!!!!!!!! i'm so sad!!!! *cries*  
vash: why did you wait an entire year for knives to come out of the ship? i think someone already asked you this, but i wanna know!  
rem: how ya doin'?  
ca: would you untie me, please?

-Greeneyed Monster

Answer:

Ca: Greeneyed b in Tae Kwon Do! ^___^

Vash: Wowees…

Knives: I didn't tho…

Vash: Aw Knives…you gotta choose.

Knives: Nanio? 

Ca: Oooooh, Knives' a playah! ^^;;;

Knives: *evil look*

Ca: Jk, jk! ^^;; 

Vash: Knives, I think it's about time I explain the birds and the bees to you…

Ca: O.o

Ca: o.O

Knives: O.o Er, no. I already know all that crap you baka. As for Greeneyed…

Vash: You could make up by taking her someplace.

Knives: Nanio?

Vash: *whispers something*

Knives: *nods* Uh-huh, hey, alright then…that sounds easy…alrighty! 

Vash: ^_^.

Knives: Er…to make up for hurting ur feelings…er…um…

Ca: ^^ Awwwwww, how Kawaii!

Knives: Sshhhhhhhhhhh! Um…would you like to…have dinner with me? To talk stuff over n'…stuff. 

Vash: *claps* Very good for ur first try aniki-san! ^_^.

Knives: -_-; Just shut up.

Vash: Alrighties. And…wha…? Can ya restate that? I dun get what ur asking…

Ca: Time for the IM room! :D

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Heya Remmy-chan, you still there?

Tenshi Geranium says:

Yes. Nicholas say hello.

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

*__________*     *starry eyes*

Tenshi Geranium says:

Lol

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

*Drool*

Tenshi Geranium says:

XD Now, what were you gonna ask?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Nanio? Oh right! ^^; *blushes*

Tenshi Geranium:

S'ok

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Greeneyed wants ta know how ya doin'.

Tenshi Geranium:

Oh! Well, I'm fine, it's lovely up here in heaven! ^_^ Thanks for asking! Uh-oh, I g2g

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Kk

(Tenshi Geranium may not respond because he or she appears to be away)

Ca: Okees! ^^; *unties Greeneyed*

Question:

*Have tied Zides up*  
Danni: Vash- Why do you look VERY skinny when wearing all those cloths but when you take off your shirt you look all buff. Knives- Did it hurt when they dropped you on your head as a baby? *Big grin*  
  
Lytore: Vash- Hey! I would make that deal and I could get you out in no time! Those things they call prisons would be easy to break through. If I offered would you exept? Knives- Yup Hiei has black hair but you and Vash have different colored hair and you're twins. And have you ever considered taking theropy?  
  
Toki: Vash- Hey it doesn't hurt to ask. If you wash you hair too what kind of shampoo do you use? Knives- *cough* Alrighty then. What kind of thing to say is 'tickle my fancy?' Who taught you that?  
  
Zoey: Vash- I think you hair looks nice too but it wouldn't hurt to get highlights would it? Knive- You are not misunderstood I understand perfectly that your are an insane...male... *makes a face* That needs theropy. *evil smile*  
  
Mizu: Vash- Uh-huh sure yeah I believe you. Is that gun heavy?  
  
Others: *Bust out laughing* That just doesn't sound right!  
  
Mizu: Shut up you hentias! Knives- AND YOU ALSO STUPID!! *flicks him off*  
  
Zides: *manages to get out of his ropes and throws a stack of blueberry pancakes at Knives*  
I AM NOT A 'BAKA' YOU INSANE NEED OF THEROPY D-  
  
Lytore: *electricutes Zides* Gomen gomen. Uh here a stack of blueberry pancakes for each of you! Bye now. *bows*  
  
Z and T: Peace out people! ^.^ ^-^

-Dragon Master Lytore

Answer:

Ca: I'm curious myself…

Vash: That's cuz certain clothes seem to alter the way your body's shape looks, and the duster coat's design makes me appear particularly slim.

Knives: I've been dropped, but so has Vash. No, it didn't hurt at all.

Vash: Hmmmm……well…I'm content with what I have…nah. Thanks tho.

Knives: Ah. Me and Vash are both blonde tho, just different shades…………um, theropy for what?

Ca: *sweatdrop*

Vash: I s'pose not…I prefer that Head n' Shoulder shtuffs, it works on dirt as well as it does on dandruff, and there's a lot of dirt on Gunsmoke…

Knives: Nanio? Oh…

Vash: ^_^. That's one of the FEW obscure things he got from Rem!

Knives: *dark look* So what?

Vash: Jus' sayin'…highlights? Well…I like my hair the way it is…

Knives: Um…ok then…WHAT THE HELL DO I NEED THERAPY FOR?!?!?!?

Ca: *sigh*

Vash: Um…a little…not really tho.

Ca: *gets what the others are thinking* O.O That sounds REALLY wrong if you think of it THAT way…

Vash & Knives: ?

Knives: Hn. *Crosses arms* I'd rather not. 

Ca: Mmmmmmm! :D *picks the blueberries out of the pancakes and THEN eating the pancakes*

Question:

Vash - When and why did you get your ear pierced?  
  
Rem - What's your favorite movie?  
  
Knives - Same as above

-Solomon

Answer:

Vash: Nanio? Ever since I got this shpiffy communicator thingy!

Knives & Ca: *sweatdrop*

Vash: It doubles as a ball point pen too! ^_^. (ya'all know what I'm talking about, right?) Ya see, my earring is a transmitter and receiver that comes with this pen thingy!

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Rem?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

You there?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

C'mon! Answer me! .

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Fine

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

I see how it is

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

I'll just sit here and be neglected

Tenshi Geranium says:

I'm back, sorry bout that! ^^;

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Yay! :D Solomon wants to know ur favorite movie. (ACK! I dun know any…)

Tenshi Geranium says:

Um…I don't really have one…but! I'm really partial to the one I just saw, A Walk to Remember. That one's so sweet! It makes me cry every time…

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Awww…ditto! ^_^

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Hold on, brb, gotta answer a few more questions

Tenshi Geranium:

Kk

Knives: I don't watch movies. End of story.

Vash: That, and Gunsmoke doesn't have that technology!

Question:

Awww...Knivesy-pants, that was just so nice of you! ^^ *pats his cheek* I'll bet that made you feel so much better inside...nice and warm. *bows again* And I am glad I now know how to act in front of a superior being, such as yourself...new questions.  
  
Knives: Well, since you're so bad and all...and Legato being DEAD (I...think o_o;)...can I be your new right-hand minion? Please? *Bambi eyes* I'm evil, it's true! I write evil script stories for Trigun! It's pure EVIL!  
  
Rem: Now, was it Alex or your own free will that drove you to be such a staunch pacifist? Was it heightened by Alex, or what? o.o; Cause it doesn't seem to me someone could just be born so hard-on love and peace.   
  
Vash: ...hi. ^^; *hands him a box of apple juice and pets his hair*  
  
Ca: Eeee, bring Wolfwood in soon! o.o Everybody needs a dose of their favorite priest, Nicky-pie...*-*...Oh, how would you like it if I drew a scene from thish amazing event? o.o I'd gladly do it. ^^

-Katrina Mama

Answer:

Knives: Hn.

Ca: !!! :D

Vash: What?

Ca: He didn't say it was disgusting that Katrina pat his cheek! :D

Vash: Um…yay!

Ca: Gee goody gosh, if writing Trigun scripts qualifies as evil, then…I'm evil too! ^_^

Vash: Evil people say 'gee goody gosh'?

Ca: -_-;;;

Knives: Well…

Vash: *whispers to Katrina* He's thinking about dumping the whole 'destroy the human race thing, but doesn't wanna say it'!

Knives: You don't whisper too softly, do you Vash.

Vash: ^^. No, I guess not.

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

'nother question Remmy-chan

Tenshi Geranium says:

What?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says: 

*Reads the question*

Tenshi Geranium:

Well, Alex heightened it by a little, but most of it came from how I was raised…

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Guess what!

Tenshi Geranium says:

What?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

My screen name is a play on words!

Tenshi Geranium says:

How is that?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

If you say it outloud, it sounds like Charllotte and Wolfwood! ^_^

Tenshi Geranium:

*Sweatdrops* 

Charllotte N. Wolfwood:

Yes, I know I am an oddity. C ya around.

Tenshi Geranium:

C ya

Vash: Mmmmmmmmmm! Apple juice! ^_^. *Drinks the apple juice while having his hair petted*

Knives: *sweatdrop*

Ca: lol…well anyhow…I look forward to the chapter that Wolfie appears…^_^ Ooooooooh, a drawing! :D I would like that very muchies! I'm an artist myself, so I'd like to see the art of others!

Question:

Knives- Doesn't killing innocent people put you on the same level as the humans you seem to hate so much?  
  
Vash- Do you feel it when Legato licks/pets his left hand? O.o (thinks about chapter 6 from the The Miscellaneous Adventures of the Closet Weirdos fanfic) And also, is that gun Knives built for you a trigger for the angel arm? The angel arm seemed to be linked to the gun.  
  
Rem- Does heaven have internet?  
  
By the way, I vote for Wolfwood! And before I forget *presents Vash with a box of salmon sandwhiches* Here ya go!

-Aru

Answer:

Knives: No. They killed my innocent kind first.

Vash: Nanio? No, not really…unless he's licking it 24/7, and I'm just used to it…O.o. And…I think it was designed so that he could trigger my angel arm, because I can't trigger it myself.

Knives: Ya big baby. ^^;; I'll teach ya how some other time.

Ca: Um…judging that she's been instant messaging me…I would certainly think so…

Vash: Wowees! :D So much food in one chapter!

Ca: O.o *creepy image* ……………Aw screw it. 

Ca: Yayers! :D Votes shall be counted!

::EME::

Wolfwood-san: 5

Milly-chan: 1

Ca: Woohoo! We have more than one person voted for! :D

Vash & Knives: *sweatdrop*

Ca: 9 more questions added – that means…9 more questions and da next person arrives! ^_^

Knives: Yay.

Vash: Yay! ^________^. Keep reviewin' folks!

Ca: Also, I'd like ta thank ya'all for supporting this fic! *Sniff* It's my longest one yet…THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK!


	9. Knives: Lord of the Silverware Drawer!

A/N: WOOT! It's my ninth chapter and nothing bad has happened to my beautiful –

Knives: - yet disturbing -

Vash – and freakishly funny –

Ca: Ahem. Nothing's happened to my precious ficcy! XD I'm tho happy! *Does a dance*

Knives: And she says she isn't coordinated with her feet…

Question:

HI VASH-SAN!!! I was wondering if you were stuck in a warehouse full of fangirls, witch power tool would you use, and how does the name of pocky rocky neko neko sound for a rock which I live under? ^-^ TANK YOU *sneezes, then giggles like a school girl, while trying desperately to kill a chicken*

-Mikle the PIKLE THAT LIVES UNDER A ROCK!!!!!!!

Answer:

Vash: O.o.

Knives: o.O

Vash: O.o.

Knives: o.O

Vash: O.O. Er…domo?

Ca: Excuse them, I woke them up early this morning. 

Knives: Actually, we're just a tad freaked out by this Mikle guy.

Vash: A TAD freaked out?

Knives: Okay, REALLY freaked out.

Ca: *waves* Heyo Mikle!

Vash: Ummmm………If I was in a warehouse full of fangirls…why would I use a power tool?

Knives: To make them go away you baka.

Vash: Um………how about…why can't I just make a hole in the roof and flee like hell?

Knives: -_-;;

Vash: Um…oh! Pocky! :D That stuff's good!

Ca: Really? I've never had pocky…

Vash: It's good, but donuts are GREAT! ^_^. Anyways…um…O.o. That's a nice name, I suppose…

Knives: Why do you live under a ROCK???

Ca: Gazutheit! *Hands Mikle a hankerchief* 

Vash & Knives: We will continue to stare in freak-outted-ness. O.O.  O.O

Ca: You do that.

Question:

Auuugh, computers... I had to have my hard drive replaced, I just got my computer back from repairs and have been re-installing everything, re-visiting favorite sites...  
  
*Bows* Lord Cutlery (That I think, is a cool and fitting nickname for Knives), I present to you these twin swords-   
  
Quar: HEY! Give those back! Those are mine!   
  
To explain, Quar is a character of mine, the star of my webcomic (http://www.quarmagnus.virtue.nu), he's a warrior in a post-apocalyptic Arizona.  
  
Quar: Which is why I'm wondering how my swords got into your hands, a being who lives in a pre-apocalyptic Arizona...and, to Planet Gunsmoke.  
  
Quar, these swords are bloody! Clean your weapons! Anyway, as I bow before Lord Cutlery, I must ask him a vital question: I you raise up another army of Gung-Ho Gun type warriors, can I be your master of deadly diseases? In my first webcomic http://midnightgym.tripod.com/lonesome.html a Trigun fanwork, I was an excellent servant of yours as Shadow the Biohazard.   
  
*Gets up, watches Quar run off with his swords*   
  
Sorry 'bout that, Knives. Here, have my Xacto blade... *Digs in pocket and presents it*   
  
Vash: Along the lines of that rock music question, do you like U2? I think you'd love U2, a lot of their songs are about Love and Peace somehow, plus the lead singer, Bono, much like you, is a guy who wears an earring and wants to save the world.   
  
And, I vote for Kuroneko to show up! I can speak cat!

-Lady Shadowcat

Answer:

Ca: Ack! Computers really suck sometimes… I am forever grateful that my dad is well practiced in their ways…Lord Cutlery? *Snickers*

Knives: -_-; Oh great, Ca won't let me live that one down for a while…

Ca: Awwww, but it's such a cute nickname! ^o^

Vash: I agree! ^_^.

Knives: Sigh. Well…I may not create another Gung-Ho Guns gang…

Ca: Why is that?

Knives: Well…there doesn't seem to be any point to it anymore. I've got Vash right here…

Vash: Well actually, that's sort of Ca's fault…

Ca: ¬__¬…..^_^ Look what I just learned how to do! ¬.¬ Hehe! ^_^

Vash: Kewl! You look like Knives when you do that!

Ca: Heh…Knives, king of the forks! ^_^

Vash: Don't forget about the spoons!

Knives: -_-;;

Ca: Awww, all in good fun Knivesu! You're allowed to call us nicknames too!

Knives: Hn.

Ca & Vash: Wowees! :D

Vash: Kewl! I've never heard of U2 tho…

Ca: *gets out a commando helmet and a net* MP3 hunting anyone?

Vash: Ooooh! ^_^.

Ca: Kuroneko…? Aw well, I'll just go hunt for the cat as well…^_^ Kuroneko-sama should be in the next chapter.

Question:

::sits there annoyed at greeneyed:;I'm going to fogive you this time:;becuse Knives did ask her out, is jealous and hurt emotionally, but the kick didn't hurt her:;however, you do not want to do that again ::gives herself enough space to let her 3 long plack wings drape behind her, stretches out her right arm and a sword comes out of her palm, like the angels in X, is a powerful archangel, but doesn't have a halo due to being a fallen one., rest the 3 bladed sword on her shoulder:;understand? ::then smiles, ask she bites happily into her ice cream sadnwich:; arigatou Knives-sama ::laughs humorously, makes it all dissappear::just kidding about that theat-thingy greeneyed,I wouldn';t hurt anyone unless I was ordered to, really I wouldn't. nothing you could do could hurt me anyway. sorry about tying you guys up:;to the three she tied::I can get fits of rage sometimes. Tell ya what, I'll cook you two dinner and you can be in my Donut Land. You are another devoted fan of Knives-sama, and hence my friend too.And just in case you suspect anything, no I will not poisen the food. Anyway:;smiles innocently::  
Vashu, is it hard to be positive all the time? How easy is it for you to forgive someone? What would you do if someone tried to kill Knives?  
Knives-sama, did you ever considering telling the humans what they were doing, making them aware of their actions, and gathering a group to stop the use of Plants? You could try to explain it to them slowly, in a way that even they would understan. ::pauses a bit, blushes::Um,..Would you go watch a movie with me after?  
if anyone, and I mean anyone wants anything, trips to Donut Land included, e-mail me, K Oh and Ca, sorry, I didn't know you didn't like cheesecake ::gives her pie this time, more Wine for Knives and beer for Vash:; Oh and greeneyed :;gives her a jar of candy:: ^^;;gomen nasai. :;sits back down by Knives, will be nice now, but isn't going to be pushed over either::

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Ca: Yay! Greeneyed and Princess have reached a truce! ^_^ I'm so happy!

Vash: Me too! Love and peace for everyone! *Does his lil' peace sign thingy*

Knives: Sigh.

Vash: Knives-san, you should be happy! Here are two devoted 'you' fans, and you aren't happy!

Ca: Yeah! Knives fans are really scattered!

Knives: Hn. I suppose.

Ca: Oooooh! :D Princess cook cook in Donut Land! ^_^ Yum!

Knives: ^^;; I forgot about that date with Greeneyed…

Vash: *sweatdrop* Well anyhow…actually, it is hard to be happy all the time…but I do my best.

Ca: I dunno how one person can be so positive so much of the time…

Vash: ^_^. Just doin' my job! Anyways, I usually very quick to forgive, no matter how difficult it is…why do you ask?

Knives: ¬_¬ I think her next question is a lovely follow up to that.

Vash: Oh…I dunno what'd I'd do…I mean, he's my brother and only family so…*chin trembles* 

Ca: Vashu-san?

Vash: *glomps Knives* AH! Don't die Knives! We still have to catch up on all those times and make up for not being brotherly and stuff!

Knives: Vash…Vash, get off! I'm not going anywhere!

Vash: Yay! ^_^.

Knives: *sweatdrop* Baka…hn? I've never thought of that…

Vash: But that would be hard because the Gunsmokeans need the plants to keep their towns safe and functional!

Ca: True…

Knives: A movie?

Ca: Moving pictures with music and sound.

Vash: Ooooh! That sounds fun! :D

Knives: Well…*gets a little sheepish*

Ca: Aw, how cute! ^_^

Vash: *looks at Knives* You're girl-shy? I didn't know that!

Knives: ¬_¬ Shut up. *Looks to Princess* Um…sure, a movie sounds nice!

Ca: (The lil' @ thingies around words mean thoughts) @Yes! XD Knives is finally wavering! He's getting along with humans!@ Yay! A pie! :D I hope it's blueberry!

Vash: *pokes it* I think so.

Ca: *heart eyes* YAY!

Question:

Danni: Me mommy says that my questions are strange...COOL!!=D Oh *Ahem* yeah ^^;; Well I have no questions this round but to Ca-this story is great I hope you keep writing.  
  
Lytore: Vash- Hey I could use that Money!!  
  
Toki: What teh hell do you need it for you don't even live there! Not to mention the fact that you have ENOUGH money with all that your aunt's giving ya'!  
  
Lytore- Fine.whatever. *siff* Knives: How the hell could you remeber if it hurted or not you were a BABY for crying out loud!!! And before anyone can ask why I ask the question it's none of you business!  
  
Toki: I think she likes him.  
  
Zoey: Me too. *they both get electricuted* Itetetetete...err never mind... ANYWAYS Knives- You DO have a problem you can still get help.   
  
  
Mizu: Vash- Have you ever considered cutting you hair? Knives- You really are innocent aren't you?  
  
Zides: I have nothing to say... *sulking*  
  
Lytore: *appears next to Knives kisses him on the cheek and disappears agian*  
  
Toki: *sweatdrop* Ya think she did that just to spite him...?  
  
Zoey: *sweatdrop* Possibly...N E ways If any of you have any food requests say so a we'll make it for you. Actually only me and Lytore cause we're the only ones that can cook but O well. ^_^

-Dragon Master Lytore

Answer:

Ca: ^_^ Thankies! I'll keep writing as long as my bemusing yet amusing muse does not abandon me. *Pats stereo and a small pile of CDs* Your parents read this?

Vash: But the prisons stink really bad!

Knives: Us plants have a superior memory. And it would be my business because you are asking me, so there. *Crosses his arms*

Vash: Ooooh, do we have another Knives fan?

Ca: Well, the summary kinda helps attract them…^^;;

Knives: . What do I have a problem with!

Vash: Um…the spoons are rebelling against the monarchy and are burning down random fork towns?

Knives & Ca: O.o  o.O Okaaaaaaaaaaay…

Vash: No! I like my hair!

Ca: ^_^ So do I! It's so floppy and cute n' shtuffs when it's down!

Knives: Define your idea of 'innocent' please.

Ca: ………………*the gears in her hentai mind are turning* 

Vash: ……………*ditto*

Knives: I'm not gonna ask.

Vash & Ca: Please don't.

Knives: Augh…another one…

Vash: ^_^. *Sniff* I'm so proud! My brother's so popular with the girls!

Ca: Unlike you.

Vash: ¬_¬.

Ca: I was just kidding!

Vash: Food! ^_^.

Ca: *sweatdrop*

Question:

**crawls in from a hectic week**  
Greetings Author and Plant Beings! **waves**  
I bear gifts!  
Ms. Author lady ma'am! A flower for you! **hands Ca a poppy**  
I thought I should pay attention to the OTHER favourite food and give Vash some Salmon Sandwiches **hands over the food**  
And for ironic and metaphorical reasons, a bright red apple for Knives! Eat the tree's fruit Knives... **grins evilly**  
  
Anywho, **smiles brightly** A question for the megalomaniac with genocidal tendencies.  
  
Knives: How do you feel about Vash's 'gate' an power levels being WAAAAAAAY above yours? **smiles angelically** Just wondering. *^_^*  
  
And I agree with Princess of Donut Land.  
Ninelives would have had to be PROGRAMMED to destroy those Plants in "Out of Time", so it was obviously your intention to do so. Why? **blink blink**

-Lynda-chan

Answer:

Everyone: Domo! *Wave back*

Ca: Yay! I like poppies! They're my state flower! ^_^ *sniffs the poppy and puts it in her hair* I'm a California girl!

Vash: Mmm! ^_^. *Munching on sandwiches*

Knives: *looks at the apple* How is it metaphorical?

Ca: Dunno. 

Knives: *shrugs and takes a bite*

Ca: Ooooooooooh! Big words! :D But technically, Knives isn't a megalomaniac…

Knives: Nanio? Gate powers? What?

Vash: ??? I'm clueless as well…

Ca: Um…could you restate puh-lease? ^^;; (ACK! Once again, I haven't seen more than eppies 1-3, so I'll just wing it! Gomen nasai if I get some stuff wrong!)

Knives: *eyebrows furrow* How is it possible? That escaped my notice…but…how?

Vash: ^_^. I'd say something, but I would then be subjected to having tomatoes thrown at me by Knives' fangirls.

Question:

I don't have a question today cause I have to go soon to the airport ^_^ I'm leaving for Toronto for the week. Teehehehe, and I'll even get to go to the convention that takes place next weekend!!!! *giggles* ANIME!!!! YAY!!! Wait...I just thought of a question for Knives-kun  
  
-If you don't like the name Ralph, can I call you something else? Like say...Xellos!!!

Answer:

Vash: Aw…well, have a fun time in Toronto! ^_^.

Ca: Ditto! Awww………*snaps fingers and sniffles* I'm never gonna be able to go to an anime convention…

Vash: *pats Ca on the back* It's alright, maybe when you're older…

Ca: But by then, they may not have any Trigun conventions anymore! ;__; (Dernit, I'm seriously gonna cry over this! .)

Knives: Xellos?

Ca: Ah! The Slayers! ………right?

Vash: Nanio?

Ca: ^_^ Sore wa hinitsu desu! 

Vash: What is?

Ca: SORE WA HINITSU DESU! XD

Vash: *sweatdrop*

Question:

*tied up and gagged* ...--; *twitches irritably and turns a lovely shade of scarlet* *grabs a pen with her foot and scrawls messily on the ground* "SOMEONE UNTIE ME NOW BEFORE I AM FORCED TO KILL SOMETHING IN AN AGONIZINGLY PAINFUL WAY" 

-Katrina Mama

Answer:

Ca: Eeeee! *Unties Katrina really fast*

Vash: ^_^.X Love n' peace!

Question:

yay! thankies, princess! i wanna come to dounut land! i like dounuts! i made a new friend today! knives, i accept! me so happy!  
questions time!  
vash: do you work out? and, is it hard to move in that red thingy?  
knives: do YOU work out? and, is that suit of your's hot?

-Greeneyed Monster

Answer:

Ca: :) Yay! We're all friends here in this insane fic!

Knives: ^_^

Vash: ^_^. *Contented sigh* Everything's so peaceful! Well, contantly running from bounty hunters supplies a work out right there, but I do a little. My trench coat? Nah. It's really easy to move around in, and its comfy too!

Knives: Well…I prefer to call it training, but I suppose you could put it that way. *Looks at his body suit* Actually…this never gets at all stuffy. Its very useful, judging the weather on Gunsmoke. And…um…er… *blushes*

Vash: He means that he's looking forward to dinner with you and Princess.

Question:

hiya!! its the phoo!! i have some questions for you!!  
  
to vash: what would you do for a scooby snack?  
  
to Rem: why is the sky blue?  
  
to wolfie (if he's there): how many chucks can a wood chuck chuck?  
  
to knives: what would you do id i did...... THIS!! *dumps him in a pot of marshmallow cream and runs away giggling hysterically, then runs back ang glomps vash* MINE!!! ^^  
  
-Naoko

Answer:

Ca: *waves like a maniac* DOMO PHOO-CHAN!

Vash: *high squeaky voice* Eep! Er…oh right. ^^. Um…please tell me what a Scooby Snack is.

Ca: *snickers* I'll let Phoo describe that…oh! Time to IM Remmy-chan again!

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Hello? Remmy-chan there?

Ericks Ai says:

I am she.

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

I see you've changed your name.

Ericks Ai says:

Yep. ^_~

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Lol

Ericks Ai says:

So what have you come to ask?

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Why is the sky blue? Greeneyed Monster wants to know.

Ericks Ai says:

Lol, I like the name. Anyways…it's blue because it would look silly in any other color but purplish-black!

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Can't argue with that logic. ^_^

Ericks Ai says: 

G2g, angel council

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Kk, tell Wolfie I say hi again

Ericks Ai says:

Ok, bye

Charllotte N. Wolfwood says:

Bye

Ca: I'll reserve the question for him. ^_^ *tucks the question in a back pocket of her jeans*

Knives: Nani-AHHHHHH! *Splashing around in marshmallow cream* Ptew! Hey…Mmmm! ^_^ This is good stuff! *Continues to eat the marshmallow cream*

Ca: ^^;; I knew Knives had a sweet tooth in there somewhere…

Vash: ^^. *Sweatdrop* Er…domo!

Ca: And so ends another chapter of this funky QA! ^_^ Lesse…WOWEES! :D We have exactly 9 more questions! That means the next people person shall be joining us in the next chapter!

Vash: As well as my Kuroneko! ^_^.

Ca: Happy day! XD It's WOLFWOOD! *Does a dance*

Knives: *sweatdrop*

Ca: Woohoo! You peeps know the drill: New character, new score board! Possible candidates are Legato, Milly, and Meryl! ^_^V Keep voting! 

Vash: *looking through various mail* And so far…We've got 60 questions! Whoa!

Knives: 140 more and Vash is as free as a bird.

Vash: Yay! ^_^.

Ca: *sniff*


	10. How much wood can a Wolfiewood chuck if ...

A/N: Woot! Wolfie's in da house! *Heart eyes*

Knives: *snickers* As long as Wolfwood resides in this room, Ca's mandible shall remain dysfunctional.

Wolfwood: Nanio?

Vash: *points to Ca* You have yourself a devoted follower of Wolfwoodism.

Wolfwood: I have my own religion? 

Ca: *__* 

Knives: *snickers some more*

Ca: Oh…wha…? …!! Oh! *Blushes* I'm normal now.

Knives: Darn.

Wolfwood: …I'm not going to ask.

Kuroneko: Nyaaaaaoooooooo.

Question:

I'll just get straight to the questions.  
  
Vash - If Kuroneko keeps following you why don't you just adopt the poor thing?  
  
Knives - What do you do now that Vash has taken you wherever he took you in the end of the last episode?

-Solomon

Answer:

Vash: Because Kuroneko's already my kitty! ^_^. *Pets Kuroneko*

Kuroneko: Nyaaaaaaaaaaooooooo. =^_^=

Knives: Nanio? Well, there are a lot of different scenarios on that…

Ca: ^_^ Hehe. *Playing with Wolfwood's hair*

Wolfwood: *sweatdrop*

Vash: Don't worry, you get used to it.

Wolfwood: If you say so Tongari…

Question:

Ohayo! I was lucky enough that my wonderful cousin has a computer!!! I bought a Trigun Manga today...(in japanese, now it is time to point and laugh) and a Trigun Wallscroll! Vash-kun is on it ^_^' you look soooooooo cute! So here is my question of the day for....hmmm.....everyone!  
  
-If you could be any animal, what would it be?

-Ruby Moon Metallium

Answer:

Ca: Ohio! Er, I mean, konichiwa! ^_^ Yay for wonderful cousins with computers! Tell them that we all say hi! 

Wolfwood: Who's this?

Ca: ^_^ She's a generous reviewer of mine, Wolfie-san!

Knives: Wow Nick, you even get a pet name. ^^;;

Wolfwood: Oi vey.

Ca: The Trigun manga hasn't come out in English yet, but some publisher peeps are thinking about translating it to English. Of course, there are fan-translations on the internet…which I can never seem to find.

Vash: That's a hint, you all know that, right?

Ca: ¬.¬ Oh shush.

Vash: ^^.

Ca: I'd be a…griffin! Yeah! I like kitties, and I love the sky so much…so it'd be so much fun! ^_^

Vash: Oh oh! I'd be a…an…um…

Wolfwood: I'd be a wolf-

Ca: *_* Wolves are sexy.

Wolfwood: *sweatdrop* -ahem. I'd be a wolf because it's in my name and because…wolves are just cool.

Ca: ^_^ You'd be a great wolf!

Vash: Hmmmm…um……darn, this one's hard!

Knives: I'd be a butterfly.

Wolfwood: WTH?!? XD Knives the butterfly! *Cracks up*

Ca: Why a butterfly?

Knives: *demented grin* No one EVER suspects the butterflies.

Wolfwood: And with good reason. Because butterflies can't really DO anything ANYWAYS.

Knives: ¬.¬ Wannabe preacher.

Vash: ^o^.6 I'VE GOT IT!!!

Everyone else: What?

Vash: I'd be an ELEPHANT!

Knives: WHY?

Wolfwood: Hey, you were the one who wanted to be a flying insect that can't even suck blood from a sheep's ass.

Knives: ¬.¬ I hate you.

Wolfwood: Yes, I return the sentiments.

Vash: I'd be an elephant because they're peaceful and nobody bothers them, and they just eat all day! ^_^.

Ca: *sweatdrop* That's good logic…I suppose…

Question:

*comes running in and falls flat on her face* I'm OK!! Right. So, Vash & Knives: If you had a chance to go to Earth, would you? And now Wolfwood: Why don't you ever have any UNcrumpled cigarettes? OH!! And here is a warm batch of cookies! ^__^ I'll leave now. *runs out and falls again* I hope this is just a phase or I'm in a world of trouble. *leaves again and DOSN'T fall this time*

-Nephthys Oracle

Answer:

Vash: Of course! It's actually has GREEN there! That, and it isn't hot world-round and all year round…

Knives: I agree. Gunsmoke really sucks.

Ca: ^_^ Buuuuuut…I'd move there if it meant being able to meet ya'all! My hometown's just like Gunsmoke anyways…

Wolfwood: Nanio? That's because the camera always seems to get to me when I'm at least halfway done with a smoke.

Ca: *disapproving look* Wolfie-san, you know smoking's bad for you!

Wolfwood: You sound like Millie when you say that.

Ca: Well, she's right! You could get lung cancer, and gingivitis, and it makes your breath smell bad so no one would wanna kiss you!

Vash: And…why is that important? *Smirks and tries not to laugh*

Ca: *blushes really red* Er…because…*lightbulb appears over Ca's head* Don't make me start reading WxV lemons aloud!

Vash: O.O.

Wolfwood: O.O

Vash: Shutting up now!

Ca: ^_^

Knives: Ha ha you two. *Sticks his tongue out at Wolfwood*

Ca: COOKIES! *_*

Question:

Eeeh...  
**scratches behind the ear**  
I guess I should explain myself. ^_^;;  
The apple, by dear Knives, can be explained in episode 17, "Rem Saverem"...  
Plus the whole gates and power thing is more in the manga than not. **shrugs** But it still stands!  
**pats Vash on the shoulder** Heap big power radiating off of this one! **prods Knives in the ribs** And not so much from this one!  
**evil grin** My question stands.  
How DO you feel?  
  
... I'd say that trying to kill off everyone else so as to have the world for himself is showing some tendencies toward megalomania... It's close enough to world domination for me! Snerk.  
**rubs eyes and yawns**  
Vash have you got those feathers for me yet? I want my Angel Arm pillow. **tugs on his sleeve repeatedly**  
Oh yeah, I wan' Meryl in.

-Lynda-chan

Answer:

Ca: Aw dern it…I've now only seen eppies 1-13…(thanks to Phoo and Moo! ^_^V Thanks guys! And it's no wonder I didn't know about the gate thingy! I haven't seen a single scrap of the manga…) I'm getting a volume once I get my report card money…and a WOLFIEWOOD action figure! ^________^

Wolfwood: My god, is she always like that?

Vash: She's terribly attached to you.

Wolfwood: ¬¬ So I've noticed.

Vash: GASP! :D AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Wolfwood: *smacks Vash* Enough already!

Ca: Hey, that's my mallet! *Takes mallet* Bad Wolfie-san!

Wolfwood: -_-;; Sigh.

Vash: ^_^. I have POWER! *Proceeds to laugh maniacally once more*

Knives: .¬.¬ Elephant boy. Sigh! I suppose it's a little degrading, as of my brother here isn't the brightest crayon in the box…

Vash: What is THAT supposed to mean?!?!?

Ca: Can't you tell we gave Vash some sake before starting up the chapter?

Wolfwood: *hic* I'm still a little tipsy myself…

Ca: ^_^ Well, he didn't want the world for himself, he wanted it for Vash, the other plants, AND himself…but anyways! SNERK! AHAHA, that's such a neat word! Hehe! SNERK! XD

Knives: Can't you tell Ca got a drink herself!

Ca: *stops* ¬.¬

Vash: Oh yeah! I got them a few days ago…*pulls some feathers out of a pocket and rubs his angel arm* Ick…It hurt-

Knives: -and Vash was screaming like a little girl-

Vash: Ahem. ¬.¬. It hurt, but I got them. Make it a really good pillow!

Question:

As for being a Knives-fan, myself, I actually love everyone on Trigun. *Runs around glomping everyone, then glomps E.G. Mine, gets impaled on his spiky shell and falls over bloody*   
  
......  
  
......  
  
......  
  
I'm okay! I didn't die! Ooh...blood...blargh! I LIKES the blood, I do, I do... am I freaking Vash out yet? Good, I like freaking people out. Anyway...   
  
Knives: Can I call you Spoons? I have a friend who likes to call you NudieSpoons because of naked scenes you have in the manga and Spoons are like knives, only more blunt. Hey, they hurt more if you try to cut someone's heart out with them instead of with knives, too! Plus, spoon is fun to say. *"The Tick" battle call of righteousness* SPOON!   
  
Vash, Knives, both of you: Speaking of movies, have you ever seen "The Matrix"? It's a cool movie. I think Knives would love Agent Smith, he thinks humans are a virus, too! I had a passing idea just now to try doing a Trigun fanfic based on the storyline of The Matrix (no! No fanfic muses! Shut up! I must finish my Rem fic, plus I got that unfinished Pokemon fic, AND that idea for an Evangelion fic! Arrrgh! )   
  
Both of you again: What's your favorite Pokemon? And what's your favorite Digimon?   
  
Vash: Has Kuroneko every try to make telepathic mind-contact with you? Sorry...been reading "The Ghatti's Tale" a book series about a planet with it's own lost technology and stuff (but it's a forest world where the people live medieval, not a desert world where people live old west), and these big telepathic cats that bond with people...the way Kuroneko follows you around, I get the idea she might be a ghatta who want's to imprint on you. (End obscure book refrence, feel free to ignore this question).

-Lady Shadowcat

Answer:

Vash: O.o. I feel like keeling over and barfing…

Wolfwood: *hands Vash a paperbag*

Vash: Tha-!!! *Barfs*

Ca: -_-;; Whether that was from a hangover, or from the blood, I'm not sure…!!! Knives has nekkid scenes in the manga??? 

Knives: Oh GAWD

Wolfwood: *snickers* Is Knives taking on a new profession?

Knives: Shut up.

Ca: Oooooh! I know some ppl that would LOVE to know that! Of course, The ones I'm hinting to haven't read the manga before so…SPOON! XD

Vash: *done barfing, sweatdrops*

Knives: I would not like to be called Spoon. My name is KNIVES. 

Vash: ^_^.V AKA Lord CUTLERY!

Wolfwood: LMAO! When did this nick name come about?

Vash: Um…a few chapters ago, Shadowcat gave him the name and Ca's loved it ever since.

Wolfwood: ooooooh.

Vash: As we've said, we haven't seen any movies…Agent Smith sounds scary…sniff!

Knives: Hm………what is Agent Smith? Is he a plant as well?

Wolfwood: *whistles* I'll just sit here and do nothing…

Vash: No Wolfwood, you should be HAPPY not to have any questions. -_-. They get really weird.

Ca: Oh yeah! After these, I have the ones reserved for Wolfie-san! ^^V

Wolfwood: Um…alright then…

Vash: Me? Pokemon? Digimon? HUH??????

Knives: Um…that pretty much sums it up.

Wolfwood: ARGH! I hate Pokemon! . Well…that yellow rat in particular…

Ca: I agree! It's so ANNOYING! Though, the game's good…the anime's just dorky. (no offense to anyone who may like it! I'm just voicing my opinions!)

Vash: Nani? I didn't even know Kuroneko-sama could do that! *Looks at Kuroneko, who's sleeping in his lap*

Knives: That would be a no then…

Ca: ^_^ Hmmm…you're very creative with your questions, getting them from different places and all…spiff! 

Question:

O.O oh my gosh, Katrina-san, gomen nasai, i forgot that I didn't untie anyone::unties anyone lese that was forgoten, then notices Wolfwood and glomps him:: Wolfie ^______^ ::loves wolfwood, but adores/admires/nearly worship Knives:: ((the * are telepathic)) :;looks to ca and smiles:: *Ca, I'm not really human, you know, I'm an archangel, albeit a fallen one, but I am still an angel not human. Dpon't bother asking Rem though, I made sure that she wouldn't see me, so there is no way that she would recognise me.* ((well, princess isn't human but the author if princess is)) ::then to greeneyed::and just so you know, the only reason it even appeared that Knives-sama chose me over you was because i asked him first, he asked YOU out, so if you think about it,in a way he :;sniff:; he chose you over me. But don't get excited, I'm going to be happy as long as Knives-sama is happy. I have a few questions for wolfwood-san  
1)Isn't that cross heavy?  
2)Did you and milly, um, you know, do it?  
3)Were you planning on daing, or even marrying her?  
4)why did that one guy call you chapel?  
5)can I be your long lost sister in a colaborate fanfic/crossover thingy, I could pass of as being that, side from my eyes being brown and not blue. Can I?  
  
Vashu:  
1)How do you really feel about meryl?  
2)Don't you think she deserves happiness too?  
3)would you mind being in the fic?  
  
Knives-sama:  
1)Are you going to stop your plans? Why not try making other power sources, the people of gunsmoke may be dull, but you aren't, you and Vashu-san could help them.  
2)Wouldyou mind being one of the baddies in the fic?  
  
I think that's it for now and more food::gives them their favorite food:: Oh and greeneyed, just e-mail me when you want to go to Donut Land, I'll take you asap. ^_^ Ja matta

-Princess of Donut Land

Answer:

Wolfwood: Ack…

Ca: ^_^V Yay! Tis good that you like Knives better, for I wuv Wolfie-san as much as you wuv Lord Cutlery!

Knives: Holy crap Wolfwood, that's pretty bad…

Vash: I dunno, I think it's sorta cute…^^.

Wolfwood: *sweatdrop*

Ca: (all things in the @ thingies are thoughts) @Whoa! ^_^6 Dat's pretty spiffy!@ Oooooh, Wolfie-wood-san! You've got some questions after all! ^_~

Wolfwood: -_-;; What fun. Anyways, I'm really strong, so the cross punisher isn't THAT bad, but when you have to drag it for 100 iles…

Vash: You're the one who has the crappy motorcycle!

Wolfwood: ¬¬ Don't start with me Mr. Playboy!

Knives: *sweatdrop*

Vash: Nani???? I don't read that kind of stuff!

Ca: But then what was that mag I found in the bathroom and got in trouble for, hm?

Vash: Eheh! ^^. Not my fault, I swear!

Wolfwood: Shame on you.

Vash: ¬.¬.

Wolfwood: ANYWAYS…*looks at the next question* Can I call the fifth amendment?

Ca: ^_^ No!

Wolfwood: Damn. No we did not, or else I'd REALLY be going against my priestly duties.

Vash: Yeah but-

Wolfwood: *clamps Vash's mouth shut* -_-;; Well anyways, my religion's pretty lenient, so I think dating might have been okay…

Ca: Aw, how Kawaii! ^___^

Knives: I thought you liked Wolfwood?

Ca: I do, but I don't wanna be a pain and make his decisions for him! 

Wolfwood: Alright then, you do that. Anyways – (::BEWARE, BIG SPOILER::)

Ca: ^_^6 See, I'm being a good girl and putting warnings on it!

Knives: Oh joy.

Vash: ^^. Gooooooooooooood girl.

Wolfwood: Ahem. He called my Chapel because I am Chapel the Evergreen's apprentice.

Vash: GASP! You EVIL BASTARD!

Knives: *hits Vash* You already knew that.

Vash: ^^6 I know, but I've always wanted to say that!

Wolfwood: *sweatdrop* Well…I suppose…I mean, it's kinda flattering to know someone would like to be my sister…^^;; I've never had siblings. 

Ca: Sigh! -_-

Vash: What?

Ca: This is taking sooooooooooo long………

Knives: Well you've been procrastinating!

Ca: I FORGOT about it! School started a month ago!

Knives: Hmph! 

Ca: ^_^6 Hehe! Vashu's so much cuter sounding than Vash…VASHU! ^_______^

Vash: *sweatdrop* How do I feel about Meryl-chan? Didn't I answer that like………way back when?

Wolfwood: Apparently it wasn't good enough.

Vash: Sigh! -_-. She's really mean sometimes-

Wolfwood: *snickers* She's got a crush on ya Tongari!

Vash: .. ARGH, don't interrupt! She's mean, but there's also that other side of her that'll listen…I still say she's a really dependable friend.

Knives: His position remains firm then.

Vash: Well, of course! Everyone has a right to happiness, no matter how terrible they are! Why do you ask?

Ca: Gosh, you're unbelievably dense…

Vash: And you've read too many lemons for your age.

Ca: Fine then! I'll be quiet.

Vash: ^_^. Yay! And of course I wouldn't mind! ………It's not yaoi or lemon is it?

Ca: I don't think Princess writes that…

Vash: Good! :)

Knives: Well, my plans have been canceled. Say, that sounds like a good idea! ^^ Good Princess. Also, I couldn't care less whether I was good or evil, as I can go both ways. Go ahead.

Everyone: YAY! *Snacks on the stuff*

Question:

^^ yay!! knives likes marshmallows!! *offers him a truckload*  
  
to vash: *glomps him once more* *.* i wuuv you!! will you marry me?!!  
  
to Rem: whats it like in heaven? is spike there?!?  
  
to wolfie: now that youre here...... how many grains of sand are there in the world?  
  
to knives: do you like to burn things? i do!!  
  
to ca: *offers blueberries* i dont have any questions for you.....  
  
*wacks greeneyed just cause shes her sister* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
-Naoko

Answer:

Knives: *_* Marshmallows……………………

Ca: Naoko, go easy on the marshmallows! I dun want Knives getting bloated either…O.o

Knives: .^_^ *happily munching marshmallows*

Vash: Eh? Another marriage proposal? I'm not ready for that sorta responsibility!

Ca: Ooooooooh! Good question for Remmy-chan! Iming tiiiiiiiiiiiiime! ^_^

Wolfwoodess says: Hey hey hey!

I'm bored says: Yo yo yo!

Wolfwoodess says: lol at the name

I'm bored says: Well I am! ………new name I see?

Wolfwoodess says: *shrug* I got bored of my other name.

I'm bored says: Well, fire away

I'm bored says: (the questions I mean)

Wolfwoodess says: Oh! Naoko wants to know what is it like in heaven……and is Spike up there?

I'm bored says: Heaven's kinda boring after a while…I need some busy work to keep myself occupied. -_-;; And I think some guy named Spike Speigel was dragged up here for a while, but he got sent to hell for bombing the coffee shoppe…

Wolfwoodess says: What he do dat 4?

I'm bored says: They only had decaf.

Wolfwoodess says: o

I'm bored says: Well see you later, I promised Aeris-chan a game of tennis

Wolfwoodess says: okies, c ya l8ers!

I'm bored says: buh-byee! 

Ca: Back! ^_^

Wolfwood: …

Vash: ^^.6 Aw c'mon Wolfwood, you KNOW you think her name's funny!

Wolfwood: ¬¬ No. I don't. Now shut up.

Knives: *snickers* 

Wolfwood: *death glare, then dons some glasses* ANYWAYS- I have a question to answer. Ahem, there are exactly 30560348619287503846034758364-723478-93457329860983573856345698275680874906827409627496260917504872093670924760924867097603967092475128756013756193800562359136509 grains of sand in all of Gunsmoke.

Ca: …

Vash: …

Knives: …

Kuroneko: =O.O= Nyao…?

Wolfwood: ^o_____o^

Knives: um……yeeeeeeeeeeah……

Ca: GASP! BLUEBERRIES! :p Domo arigatou Naoko-chan! *Stuffs face with blueberries* YUM!

Question:

Danni: No none of them do (thank god) It was just my mom came in to see what I was doing and wanted to know what I was reading and was at the part where it showed my quetions not to mention all the others.  
  
*everyone else is drinking sake Lytore is the only somber one despite the fact that she has already finished of 5 bottles the quetions may be wierder than usaul*  
  
Toki: *floating in the air* Vash- Have you ever flown (or flied whatever the past tense is for fly) before and are there faries on Gunsmike?  
  
Lytore: Gunsmoke?  
  
Toki: Whatever man-  
  
Lytore: girl.  
  
Toki: You are?   
  
Lytore: *pissed of now* THUNDER SHOCK WAVE*

- Dragon Master Lytore

Answer:

Ca: Oooooooooooooh…………okay! ^_^

Vash: Hmmmm……well, I've never flied before…it sounds fun tho! ^^.6

Knives: *sweatdrop* No no no my uneducated sibling, it is 'flown'.

Vash: What's the diff?

Knives: .-_-;;

Vash: ^_^.V Hehe!

Wolfwood: …

Vash: I've never seen a fairy before………what's a fairy?

Everyone: *facevaults*

Vash: Well, WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?

Ca: Ah, but the concept of fairies are above your comprehension.

Vash: Um…kies! ^-^.

Question:

I hope this works cause I accidentaly submitted the other one when I wasn't finished. ^^;;   
  
Zoey: Vash- There's a chicken on your head.  
  
Zides: And it's going to pluck your brother brains out.  
  
Mizu: You really need to get over him calling you a baka. Do I need to take you to theropy or something?  
  
Lytore: Lord knows he needs it.  
  
Zides: Ly-sama can you me in my dragon form and kill the fork person?  
  
Lytore: Knives?  
  
Zides: Whatever  
  
Lytore: Why did you give me the nick name 'Ly-sama' and pronounce it like 'Lee-sama'. My name is pronounced 'li-tor-a' not 'lee-tor-ai'. And the answer is know. 1, because I would have to go to my 3rd level of transformation and waste energy on a person I could just stab not that I am. and 2 I promised Jonas I wouldn't cause unnessasary deaths.  
  
Toki: *healed* And 3 she likes him *is agian electricuted by Lytore*  
  
Zoey: I think we're done here. Peace out and stay cool Ca. ^_~

-Dragon Master Lytore

Answer:

Ca: Well, dat's okay! ^^6 It worked-ed-ed!

Wolfwood: Well thank gawd they don't know I'm here yet…

Knives: Oh, they will. .-_-

Wolfwood: ^^6 Well I'm spared one chapter!

Ca: Nuh-uh, you still have questions reserved for ya!

Wolfwood: Damn.

Vash: O.O.;; WHERE, WHERE?!?!?!?!? *Looking around frantically*

Knives: .O.O;; *sees the chicken and scoots away from Vash* And Ca told me what therepy is and I DO NOT need it dammit!

Ca: Weeeeell then…^^6 I've been mispronouncing your name as well, gomen nasai! As a token of my er…um…sorryness, I give you a COOKIE! ^-^ Yay! L-OVE AND PEACE! 

Vash: YEAH! XD

Wolfwood *sweatdrop*

Knives: …

Question:

la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! ahem! phoo, lemmealone! *sniff!* all the abuse! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyhoo,  
  
vash: what would happen if the world exploded, and you were still alive, but everything else died, and then a bird flew up yor nose?  
  
wolfwood: here, hold this. *hands him a purple poodle stuffy with a wire coming out of it. follows the wire behind a tree and puts hands on dynamite-exploding-t-shaped-thingy*  
  
knives: why does legato lick vash's arm? and, why did the dish run away with the spoon? was the dish having an affair with the spoon? and, if so, did the dish have children?  
  
rem: how many peas can you shove up your nose?

-Greeneyed Monster

Answer:

Wolfwood: Okay, I can TELL this is an associate of Ca's.

Ca: Wowees, so she is! ^-^

Wolfwood: --;;

Knives: …

Vash: Hm…well, if everything else died already, how did the bird fly up my nose?

Wolfwood: --6 How would it fly up your nose, PERIOD?

Vash: *shrug* If it tried hard 'nuff…

Wolfwood: Huh? *Is holding the poodle stuffy*

Ca: …

Knives: Just hold it Chapel. .-_-;;

Wolfwood: I'm WOLFWOOD!

Knives: Whatever. :p

Wolfwood: --;; Just answer your question.

Knives: *shrug* Iono, you should ask Legato himself…to tell the truth, it really DOES elude me as to why he does that…

Vash: _X.;;#

Ca: ^^

Knives: And um…well ahm, I guess the dish ran away with the spoon because they were indeed having an affair and so the spoon had to run away with the dish and go into hiding, lest the fork found out.

Vash: Say, is that why your nation of spoons and forks are randomly destroying each other's towns?

Knives: .-_-;; I dunno if they had children, there are so many royal subjects to watch over…

Wolfwood: …

Vash: He's Lord Cutlery, remember?

Wolfwood: !! O yeeeah! XD

Ca: *sweatdrop* Hmmm…Rem-chan's still away…^^6 We'll ask her later.

Vash: I can stick ten peas up my nose! -^^.-

Wolfwood: …

Knives: Oh yeah?!?!? I can stick THIRTEEN up my nose!

Vash: *snaps fingers* Not fair!

Knives: -.^^-

Ca: …

Wolfwood: …

Kuroneko: Nyaaaaaaaaaooo. =O.O;=

Question:

*Sees he's been gagged, then teleports out of the ropes* Remember kids: Whenever you capture someone to tourture, relieve them of any magic powers.  
Knives: What does your name mean? Butter Knives, Steak Knives......  
Vash: Have you ever bounced objects off bald guys heads? It's fun.  
Wolfwood: Why bring the crucifix everywhere you go? It dosen't even work here.

-Shadow and Dark Promise

Answer:

Ca: Um…yeah! ^^;;

Knives: Don't ask me! How would I know?

Ca: I think it's an English mistranslation…I think it's supposed to be Knivesu, but it was interpreted wrong, so they translated it as 'Knives'.

Wolfwood: Interesting…

Vash: XD It's lots better than 'Urufudo'!

Wolfwood: ¬¬

Ca: Hehe! Vashu tha Stampeedo!

Vash: ¬.¬.

Ca: Weeeeeeeee! ^^

Vash: Yep yep! ^^. It IS fun!

Wolfwood: Wha…?

Vash: Remember that one time in Happy Hour?!?!?

Wolfwood: …I'd prefer not to talk about it.

Vash: Aw, c'mon! It was fun!

Wolfwood: Shut up.

Ca: ?

Knives: *snickering*

Wolfwood: what the hell you mean by 'it doesn't work here'? Even if I couldn't blow the heads offa people with it, it's still part of my trade! So nyah! :P

Ca: Go Wolfie-san! ^-^

Question:

hehehehehehHEHEHEHEH! me back again with more stupid questions....  
1.) BLAH  
2.) are you a vegetarian?  
3.) do you eat chicken? *hands vash the chicken I killed last post)  
4.) and what would happen if I say... dropped a computer on your hed?!  
  
TANK YOU! *sneezes, and flies off*

-Mikle PIKLE THAT lives UNDER A rOCK!!!!!!

Answer:

Vash: Uh oh, is this that guy who threw me in a warehouse full of fangirls?

Knives: Yep.

Ca: No he didn't~! Otherwise, Vashu wouldn't be alive right now! ^^;;

Vash: Well…yeah…

Wolfwood: Who is this?

Ca: An associate.

Wolfwood: Oh. I see.

Ca: Yep.

Vash: ………

Knives: Blah blah blah?

Vash: !!! Blah BLAH!!!!

Knives: =( BLAH blah!

Wolfwood: *sigh* I'd play along with them but I don't feel like it right now…-_-;;

Vash: Yep! I am a proud follower vegetarianism!

Wolfwood: *gets up* You fiendish infidel!

Ca & Knives: WTH?

Wolfwood: *sits back down* Iono, just felt like sayin' something interesting. -^^-

Ca: Um…yay!

Vash: *turns green at the sight of the dead chicken*

Knives: The baka's a vegetarian, remember? -_-;;

Vash: I feel…sick…

Ca: ^^6 I'll take it! *Takes the chicken and eats it* Yummies! Tastes like chicken!

Knives: It is a chicken…

Ca: …oh! So it is! ^^

Wolfwood: *is scared to ask* What did you think it was?

Ca: Um…actually, I'm not sure. ^-^

Wolfwood: *sigh* We attract the weird ones, don't we?

Vash: Yep yep! ^^.

Wolfwood: ¬_¬ Look out.

Vash: What? *Is hit with a giant computer* X_x.

Wolfwood: Too late…*sweatdrop*

Knives: …heh…

Ca: ^^;; That was odd.

Ca: And now for the reserved Wolfie-san questions! W00t!

Wolfwood: Joy.

*Ode to Joy plays in the background*

Knives: .O.o OMG…

Wolfwood: …WTF?!?!?

Ca: starts laughing like a maniac* XD

Question:

to wolfie (if he's there): how many chucks can a wood chuck chuck?

-Sakura Naoko

Answer:

Wolfwood: What the hell is a wood chuck?

Knives: I don't know, just pretend you know what it is!

Wolfwood: *sigh* Alright…

Ca: ^^ Oink!

Wolfwood: …

Ca: Ignore me, I'm hyper.

Knives: Riiiiiiight…

Wolfwood: Well, I think that a wood chuck and chuck…5 chucks.

Ca: Why?

Wolfwood: Cuz I said so!

Ca: Oh, okay then! ^_^

Knives: *rolls eyes* Yep, it makes PERFECT sense now…

Ca: And…that's it! ^^;;

Wolfwood: Woohoo! ^^

Vash: X_x.

Knives: Yay.

Vash: x_X.

Ca: Weeeeeeeeeee! We have 10 more questions, that means 30 more, and person #4'll be invited in! ^^6 You can choose from Legato, Meryl, or Milly! Yay!

Knives: .^^ And in all, we have 70 questions!

Wolfwood: Is that good?

Ca: Well, Vashu gets to leave after we reach 200…

Wolfwood: Oh.

Ca: ^_^ Yep yep. And I apoligize for the humongous delay, but school's trying it's very best to eat me alive. -_-;; 

Knives: Ah, excuses, excuses…

Ca: I'm serious! You try getting 6 hours of homework on a regular basis!

Knives: Hmph.


	11. The 11th Commandment: Thou shalt not dep...

A/N: Weeeeeeell slowly, yet surely, I am getting this finished. So sorry for the snail pace! -_-;;

Vash: Awwwww, that's okay. ^^.

Knives: But Vashu, if she updated faster you would get outta here sooner!

Vash: But it's fun playing DDR against her! You and Wolfwood are too good at it!

Wolfwood: Knives, you knew that! You just want him outta here so you can leave. 

Ca: *sigh* We're having a few difficulties keeping our lil' blue eyed blondie here, but we're managing! ^_^ *gets a watering can and sunlamp and puts them over Knives*

Knives: -.^^- Ahhhhhhhh, that feels nice.

Wolfwood: WTH?

Vash: We're plants remember?

Wolfwood: Ummmm…….. *sweatdrop* Whatever you say Vashu.

Ca: Well enough delay! Time to get answerin'!

Question:

I'm not dead, I promise! Okay, questions!  
  
For Vash: Why don't all the women in Gunsmoke glomp you like I want to?  
  
For Wolfwood: If you and Ca got married, would you have kids?  
  
For Knives: Killing is fun, what's your #1 person you want to kill?  
  
Oh, and STUFF! *leaves everyone food and video games, and leaves a note for Vash that says "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"*

~Zam

Answer:

Ca: HIYAZ ZAMMIES! ^-^ You have the honors of first question.

Vash: Y'know, I wonder that myself! I mean, I've got a bunch of fangirls on earth and yet none on Gunsmoke…

Wolfwood: *snicker* Er, YEAH you do.

Vash: !!! Well………you do too!

Wolfwood: Well, I don't deny that. =P

Vash: -_-.;;

Knives: *snickers* Yeah well Chapel, try answering the next question.

Wolfwood: Nanio……!!! o.o;; 

Ca: o.o;; 

Vash: =P Ha. Eat that Wolfman.

Wolfwood: Hmmm…since I'm not allowed to use the Fifth Amendment, I shall say I wouldn't know unless that actually happened. 

Knives: Smooth.

Vash: Yep.

Ca: ^_^ Wai!

Knives: YES! XD Finally, someone who doesn't mind the killing off of humans!

Vash: Uh…Knives? This IS a human we're talking to…

Wolfwood & Ca: ¬.¬ And we're here too.

Knives: .^_^ Anyways, methinks the #1 person to kill is………………

*Everyone crowds around Knives to hear better*

Knives: ………BARNEY!

Ca: WAI!

Vash: o.O.

Wolfwood: O.o WTF?

Vash: You stole my words!

Knives: I shudder to remember the day I first lay eyes on the monster…

Vash: XD  
Wolfwood: XD

Ca: You guys, don't laugh! 

Wolfwood: Nanio?

Ca: Barney really is scary!

Wolfwood & Vash: *are laughing their heds off*

Ca & Knives: -_-;; .-_-;; *eat all the food and play video games while Vash and Wolfwood are laughing*

Question:

mwAhaAFHSFSJDOFJESOJFSOJF!  
just when you thought it was over... ^_^ V  
question 1... ahem...  
are you going trick or treeeeating ^-^, prolly not... but I made milly a tourist costume *slaps milly with zinc oxide*  
question 2... ahem...  
are anime peeples able to "chibifie"?  
and question 3... if you died, would you be reincarnated again as a chicken McNugget?  
and question 1,203,303,234,305... ahem...  
if you were to say... I dunno... SNEEZE... would the world blow up and a fish monster rule the world?  
TANK YOU! *flys off with magical sneezing powers*

~ MIKLE PIKLE

Answer:

Ca: bwELSDKHFAOSIGHAFDLGHAOSHGAOSDHGKSDH!!!

Guys: o.o. .o.o o.o

Ca: ^-^ Sorry, had to get the weirdness outta my system.

Vash: Oh oh oh! I'm gonna go TOTing! ^_^. I'm gonna be Wolfwood for Halloween!

Knives: Well, that IS kinda scary…

Wolfwood: ¬.¬ Well I'm gonna be you for Halloween. 

Knives: XD Ah, but can you wear the bodysuit?

Wolfwood: Well any bishie could!

Knives: Ah, but the trick is wearing it with STYLE!

Wolfwood: -_-;; What's your problem?

Vash: Well can YOU wear the duster with poise and grace?

Knives: Sure. We all know you can't.

Vash: ¬.¬.

Ca: =P I'm gonna be a cat girl. With da Kawaii lil' school girl uniform too! ^.^

Wolfwood: Hey…don't go slapping Big Girl around!

Vash: Yeah! What's your problem?!?!?!?

Ca: ¬_¬ Mikle…

Knives: XD HAH!

Wolfwood: What's a McNugget?

Ca: It's a wad of chicken meat.

Wolfwood: ………………freakish.

Knives: Indeed.

Vash: Well, I don't THINK I'd be reincarnated as a wad of chicken meat…I was a good guy wasn't I?

Ca: …………*gets a freaky mental image of E.G. Mine as a chicken McNugget* AAAAAAHHHHH! THE EVIL, THE EVIL! X-x!!

Knives: Wow, we answered that many questions?!?!? 

Vash: And yet so quickly…

Wolfwood: ^^V That, or we don't know how to count.

Vash: Well, I'm a case of the latter…-_-.

Ca: Oooooh yeah, they know how to chibifie…

Knives & Wolfwood: We just prefer not to cuz we're BIG AND MANLY and don't wanna be lil' and cute and cuddly.

Vash: ^-^. I use it all the time. 

Ca: WHOA! Who has sneezing powers?!?!?!!??

Knives: Er…what?

Vash: …what is this "fish" you speak of?  
Wolfwood: It's a myth I tell you!

Ca: -_-;; You guys have salmons tho.

Wolfwood: A salmon is a kind of chicken Ca. -_-;;

Ca: O.o;; Uh…whatever you guys say…

Question:

I love your work! hell I love almost everything but that isn't the point...  
Ca! Your a cali girl too? Do live near where the smog hangs thick around tall buildings?  
^_^ for some odd reason I always wantd to call that city that...  
And also I have something to clear up...my usually  
closing saying of -Love Peace and Mushrooms- was thought of before I knew about trigun and wasn't made about happy sappy peace stuff. Peace is boring but hippies are interesting so i took the phrase love peace and um..."mary jane" and put mushrooms in it! Mushrooms are interesting too! And don't taste half bad.  
So I'm going to vent out this wee little grudge i've been carrying...YOU SHALL PAY VASH THE STAMPEDE! *starts hitting Vash over the head with an old cordless phone and stops after 5 minutes* I would of gone on for longer but he is sorta cute for a goody goody two shoes and I was scared of his IQ going lower than it already is *pats Vash on the head and hands him a donut* ^_^  
I do have a question for him though...Vash why does your cat have almost demonic large green eyes and sounds like it's saying a distorted 'No' all the time?  
And to Wolfwood, I can see why Ca loves ya so much, and also I have your cross punisher and am holding it hostage for...*does Dr.Evil pinky thing* 1 million dollars! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ha.  
Before I forget I'm voting for Legato! I'll leave a question in another review if he comes...  
And now...for Knives! *grins and jumps into Knives's lap hugging him* Your the best! Your choatic, destroy things, are never boring, have an evil laugh that's inspiring, are dead sexay, AND have one of the most adorable 'I think I'm going to melt' maniacal smirks in the world!  
How did you learn to do all those evil and menacing looks? Could you teach me? And do you mind if I stay in this spot a while? I can be quiet as a mouse see! *sits silently for 5 minutes* there ya go, anything for knives millions the dude that should be ruling over all the table ware in the world along with the cutlery ^_~  
*gives a pair of sunglasses to Ca* protect your eyes from the cali sun! Keep up the great work this stuff's the best!  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
(but peace is boring and annoying, love can have interesting activities...)  
Ale

Answer:

Ca: Holy crappinolies! o.o;; You guys write LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG reviews…

Knives: That's Ca-talk for "long reviews are gonna kill me".

Ca: -_-;;

Knives: =P *waves a book entitled "Speak Many and Obscure Odd Languages!"*

Ca: ANYWAYS… I don't live in LA, but I live pretty near it…like, 3 hours away. =P I can't STAND the smog there, it covers the sky and I can't see it whenever there's a school field trip to there. 

Wolfwood: Field trip…?

Ca: Well for one, it's where the J. Paul Getty Museum of Art is…that was pretty…tho boring…^^;; 

Vash: Peace isn't boring!

Wolfwood: You've never had true peace.

Vash: Well, have you?

Wolfwood: No, but I could imagine…

Vash: Well, you have no right to say it's terrible unless you've actually experienced it!

Knives: Vashu, stop being stupid. .-_-

Vash: *pouts* Stop ganging up on me!

Ca: Guys, quit it. And melikes mushiewooms too. ^^

Vash: Ow ow ow ow…ITAI! *Takes donut and sniffles* What I do? ;-; And don't ask me, ask Kuroneko-sama!

Ca: *poofs Kuroneko back in, who has been silent for a really really long time*

Kuroneko: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Vash: Uh…there you have it! ^^;;

Wolfwood: O.O!!! YOU STOLE THE CP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!

Ca: Uh oh…the Cross Punisher is off limits…*looks at watch* And he's gonna start going nutso in 3…2…1…*puts a hard helmet on herself, Vash and Knives*

Wolfwood: @_x## GAAAAAAAAAH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A HOLD OF IT?!? GIVEITBACKORI'LLHAFTARESORTTOVIOLENTMEASURESANDGETREALLYREALLYREALLYMEANANDNASTY!!!

Vash: Uh…^^.6 But all you do is tickle…

Wolfwood: THAT'SNOTTHEPOINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .@#

Knives: .o.o;;

Ca: Uh…methinks you should give the CP back Ale…

Vash: Is it just me, or is he foaming kinda?

Knives: *looks at the girl in his lap* Er…um…

Vash: ^_____^. Yet another one for my aniki-san. 

Ca: *is force-feeding Wolfwood some chill pills*

Vash: *sweatdrop* Um…is he chilling?

Wolfwood: ……………

Vash: ^^.V Well, that's better than him screaming about being mean and nasty…

Knives: Um um um…I s'pose you can stay. -_-;; And my menacing looks are simply natural…So sorry, but you must have the genes in order to pull it off! .^^

Wolfwood: ¬_¬;;

Ca: Ah! Danke danke for the sunglasses! ^o_________o^V

Ca: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand this is where we're stopping today! ^_^;;6 Since it's a lil' harder for me to keep up with your guys'  questions, I'm only doing 5-6 of them per chapter. That way, I can throw out chapters faster too! 

Knives: Aaaaaand we can LEAVE sooner. -_-

Vash: Ca, wanna play DDR? =P I'm itchin' to get some groove on.

Ca: O.o;;; Uh…o…kay…^____^V YOU'RE ON! *Runs off with Vashu to DDR machine*

Wolfwood: …

Knives: …

Wolfwood: Well, looks like we're tallying. ^^;;

Knives: Yep.

Wolfwood: So far, we have 73 questions in all! And then we've got…27 questions 'til the next people person comes in!

Knives: And, correct me if I'm wrong, but my records say one vote for Legato and…that's it.

Wolfwood: Well…I'm not sure either…are we right people? ^^;;

Knives: *looks at Ca and Vash playing DDR* VASH, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MISS *THOSE* STEPS!?!?!?!? *Runs over to the machine*

Wolfwood: --;; Well, c ya folks. Keep voting, and keep asking away!


End file.
